


Loud Sighs and Quiet Smiles

by Crows_Imagine, yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink Mentioned, Double Penetration, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Incest, rated for last scene, small akasuna, small omiboku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: What happens when the twins go to physical therapist Ennoshita Chikara for help, and both end up falling for the sleepy-eyed man.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Atsumu, Ennoshita Chikara/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 13





	Loud Sighs and Quiet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Karasuno and Inari did not play against each other at nationals in Miyaenno's second or third years.

“It’s a Monday. Why’re ya home?” Osamu asks on the phone, and Atsumu attempts to a lie.

“We got the week off fer… personal vacation.” 

“That’s funny,” Osamu says and Atsumu is certain he can smell his fear through the phone. “Because Bokuto came by at lunch, talkin’ about how hard practice is today. Isn’t that funny?”

“Ya know Bokkun! He’s a wild one, ain’t he?”

“Not as wild as ya lyin’ to me. Do you wanna get cut off, huh, ‘Tsumu?”

“What? I can’t stay at home every once in a while now, ‘Samu?” 

“If ya had a reason that wasn’t bad like staying home, ya would tell me instead of hidin’ it.” Osamu sighs. “What did ya do? If ya ran over somethin’-”

“I didn’t run over anythin’! Damn, why can’t ya ever think good of me?”

“Because I know ya, I know ya lie.”

“Fuck ya ‘Samu,” Atsumu sighs into the phone, debating whether or not telling his twin would be beneficial for him, considering his current predicament.

“So? What’s it gonna be, ‘Tsumu?”

Fuck it. “I may have torn a muscle in my upper thigh… and it hurts like a bitch.”

“Why didn’t you go to the physical therapists yer team supply? Because they’d tell yer coaches?”

Osamu is too smart for his own good. 

“C’mon! I told ya already! Yer obligated to help me now, I just need someone to help me with my stretches! And maybe bring me onigiris...” the blond mumbles the last part, and Osamu scoffs.

“How about I tell Ma and then where’ll ya be, huh? Obligated, my ass,” he says with a laugh.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu whines and even went so far as to pout.

“Look, I’m about to save yer ass, so you owe me. Remember how a few months ago I had some trouble with my hands?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Atsumu asks.

“I’m gettin’ there, genius. My doctor recommended some physical therapy and I know a parlor nearby. They’re real nice and there’s a confidentiality thing everyone signs, so no worries about it leakin’ to the press or anything.”

“How good are they? And how much do they charge?”

“Figures. Yer cheap  _ and _ obnoxious.” Osamu snorts.

“Hey I just wanna know if it’s worth it, okay? Ya can’t blame me, I need someone good. My career literally depends on it.”

“Then why the fuck did ya pull a muscle in the first place?”

“That’s different!” Atsumu whines again, and his twin only rolls his eyes.

“No it’s not, and they’re real good. I didn’t hafta go back after two sessions, but well...”

“What?”

“Their massages are real good too. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“O-kay? Weird, but whatever does it fer ya, ‘Samu.”

“Fuck off.” Osamu gives him the phone number and Atsumu calls to make the earliest appointment he can get.

Which turns out to be the next day, thank the gods for a morning cancellation. True to Osamu’s word, it’s not too far away.

Atsumu makes sure not to wear anything related to the Black Jackals and even brought some cheesy tourist shop baseball cap to wear as he walked inside.

“Hi, I’m here for the morning treatment with Ennoshita-san?” he asks the clerk, shifting on his feet nervously.

“Are you Miya-san’s brother?” she answers without looking up, and Atsumu debates the pros and cons of telling her  _ Why don’tcha see fer yerself, honey? _

“He seems to be,” someone said behind him before he could follow through.

Atsumu turns around and oh— _ Osamu you bastard, you horny, horny bastard. _

“I’m Ennoshita,” the (very handsome yet adorable) man continues, smiling softly. “Your brother said he recommended the parlor to you. I’ll be your physical therapist for the day. Let me show you around.”

Atsumu just nods, following him around like a lost puppy.

“We’re just a small establishment here, but we’ve catered to the best clientele in the city, and sometimes even outside of it, so you have nothing to worry about, Miya-san.”

“Ya understand then…? How I can’t let anyone find out I was here?”

“Of course. You’re not the first athlete who got… overzealous with training,” the man downright  _ giggles _ behind his hand, and Atsumu feels himself fall a little bit—in lust or love, it doesn’t matter at the moment.

“My station is right over here,” Ennoshita says, leading him over to a mat platform near a few workout machines. “I already cleaned it before you came, so you can sit down while I ask you a few questions. We already have your records on file from you filing out information on our online form, so this won’t take long.”

After Atsumu answers the questions and explains how he got the injury (hopefully he didn’t sound super lame, but hey— he’s still a pro setter!), Ennoshita sets down his folder and stands up. 

“Alright, we’re all done with the preliminaries, so if you would just remove your pants, we can get started for real.”

“O-Of course,” Atsumu splutters, standing up and staring at the other man. “Are you going to watch?”

“I don’t need you naked, Miya-san,” Ennoshita giggles again, and damn Atsumu but no matter the combination of his expression and his words were all insulting, he just fell a little more. “I just need access to your thighs. You can keep your underwear on.”

“Oh! Oh yeah. Ahaha, I knew that.” Atsumu reminds himself he’s an adult, not an awkward teenager changing in a locker room, and takes off his shorts. Good thing he wore one of his better pairs of boxer briefs. But they also happened to be a pair with onigiri on them.

Ennoshita is smiling and he’s not sure if it’s because of his onigiri underwear, but he’s too embarrassed to ask.

“I’m going to feel where the muscle is on your thigh, is that okay?” he asks, pumping a palmful of hand sanitizer.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Atsumu answers, a little bit breathless.

While Ennoshita is doing his job, the setter has to consciously think about his grandmother, his mother, all the while cursing Osamu just so he won’t get hard, because he is an awkward teenager in a locker room at this point. Having Ennoshita’s hands on him made him remember the last time someone touched him the way he wanted to be touched by the physical therapist—and then he has to remind himself not to think about that because it was counter-intuitive to the whole ‘don’t get hard’ situation.

“How does this feel?” Ennoshita breaks his reverie with a finger in between cords of muscle and an inhuman amount of pain. 

Atsumu doesn’t howl, but it was a close thing.

“That answers that,” Ennoshita says to himself. He moves his finger a little lower and presses again, this time not so hard. “Is that better?”

“Barely,” he chokes out.

“You need to be careful, Miya-san,” Ennoshita gently chides. “I’d hate to see you off the court so soon in your career.”

“You watch me play?”

“I do,” Ennoshita says. “I played volleyball too. I think you’re really talented. It’d be a shame for you to retire so young. So you’re going to do all the stretches I tell you to, or I won’t be happy.”

“Really? What position did you play?” Atsumu steadfastly ignores the way his chest thumped at the thought of making the other man happy, choosing instead to focus on the volleyball part of the conversation because at least then it won’t be weird, right?

“I was a wing spiker, became captain in my third year. We went to Nationals that year.”

“Oh? What year was that?”

“The same as you were captain too. We didn’t play each other, but I watched your game in the third round. It was something else,” Ennoshita drops the bomb so casually, it takes Atsumu a second to realize that they had been so close, all those years ago.

“What a pity. I woulda loved to see ya play,  _ captain. _ ”

He’s probably imagining it, but it looks like Ennoshita’s cheeks turn pink. “Maybe I can show you a video of my team sometime. Karasuno, the crows.”

“Crows vs foxes,” Atsumu muses. “That would’ve been fun, I bet.”

“I think so too,” Ennoshita says. “I’m going to show you a stretch and you tell me if you can do it. You’ll feel some pain but if it’s unbearable, then that won’t be good.”

And off they go, the physical therapist showing him various stretches and Atsumu is relieved when he can handle them for the most part.

“These couple of days are going to be important for your muscles to recover, so it’s vital that you do your stretches but nothing else that would strain them, okay? I’m assuming you took off the week from work?”

“Yeah, of course. Thank you, Ennoshita-san,” Atsumu bows slightly to him, and is gratified to hear that giggle again.

“There’s no need to be so formal. Ennoshita is just fine, Miya-san.”

“Then call me Atsumu.”

“...Okay. I’ll see you in a couple of days, Atsumu.”

“Tsumu, the hell are you wearin’?” 

Atsumu turns to see his twin giving him an unimpressed look. “Is that- is that onigiri?” Osamu asks.

“Wh- what are ya doin’ here?!” Atsumu squawks. “Ya didn’t say yer appointment was after mine!”

“Osamu!” Ennoshita grins, setting down his clipboard. “I didn’t expect to see you today, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Osamu says. “I wanted to make sure my idiot brother came to his appointment.” He lifts a plastic bag with the Miya Onigiri logo on it. “I also thought that if he did make it, ya deserved somethin’ for yer troubles.”

“The hell does that mean?” Atsumu grumbles, pulling on his shorts.

“That means yer annoying and certain people deserve to be compensated fer that,” Osamu states matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes off the physical therapist.

“Thank you, Osamu,” Ennoshita inclines his head—everything about him was dainty, even as powerful as he felt touching Atsumu—and accepts the baggie.

“I want some too,” Atsumu pouts, and his twin only rolls his eyes.

“Buy some then, ya freeloader.”

“I know you’re not scheduled for an appointment today,” Ennoshita says, setting the bag down on the counter by his clipboard. “But since you’re here now, are you free for your massage now instead of Thursday?”

“I certainly can,” Osamu replies. “Don’t suppose I can also keep Thursday’s appointment? Ya work such magic with yer hands and it’s been a stressful few weeks.”

“I can arrange that,” Ennoshita says, turning and opening the bag. Atsumu glares at Osamu and mouths,  _ “The hell are ya doin?” _

Osamu merely smirks.

“Wow,” Ennoshita says after taking a bite of the onigiri, letting out a soft moan. “You outdid yourself, Osamu! These are even better than last time’s onigiri.”

“Are those the ones I tasted last week?” Atsumu narrows his eyes at the food in Ennoshita’s hands. “Why do they look different?”

“Nah, these ones’re new,” Osamu smirks when his twin points at him with a dramatic gasp.

“I thought ya said I get to taste yer new ones!”

“Ya blew me off the other day. Figured Chikara-kun over here wouldn’t mind.”

“Well I didn’t know it was fer taste-testin’!”

“Because yer a dipshit who only listens to people when ya know yer gonna get somethin’ out of ‘em.”

“Like yer any better! Ya just got more opportunities to give ‘cause ya make food fer a livin’!”

The twins’ screaming was cut in by quiet giggling, and they both turned at the same time to see Ennoshita sitting cross-legged on the mat, another onigiri in hand.

“Oh, please continue. I haven’t had this much fun since high school.”

“Why arentcha confused?” Atsumu asks, very much confused himself. “Most people are annoyed or give us weird looks when we fight.”

“Osamu has spoken fondly of you too many times for me to think he hates you,” Ennoshita says, taking another bite of the onigiri.

“Don’t tell him that!” Osamu says, trying not to whine.

Ennoshita glances at Atsumu’s shorts. “You were wearing onigiri underwear, I’m sure that wasn’t a coincidence. Maybe another way to remind yourself about how proud you are of your brother, to support him?”

“They were on sale and came with mochi underwear too,” Atsumu mutters to himself. “It was a pack. It was a sale!”

“Shut up already,” Osamu tells him.

“I do feel the need to inform you that you two bickering is not the craziest thing I’ve seen,” Ennoshita continues. “You should’ve seen my school. I don’t think you have anything on them.”

“I feel insulted all of a sudden,” Atsumu says, making Ennoshita chuckle. 

“I said  _ shut up, _ ” Osamu nudges him towards the door. “And get out, yer time’s up already.”

“I’m gonna complain! Do you treat all your clients like this?” Atsumu threatens, grinning when Ennoshita just laughs at them again.

“Sure thing, and when they ask me I’ll need to remind them Osamu doesn’t work here.” He finishes off the onigiri and stands up, waving at the blond. “See you in two days!”

“See ya!” Atsumu waves back before the door is slammed in his face.

“I’m going to wash my hands, so you can get undressed while I prepare, okay?” Ennoshita says to Osamu with a bright smile, already gathering the food.

“Okay. And uh, thanks. For putting up with us,” Osamu says sheepishly, hiding his face behind his shirt which he pulled up.

“It was a delight,” Ennoshita reassures him, eyeing the exposed skin appreciatively before shaking himself out of it.

He goes out of the room, hoping Atsumu is still at the counter finishing up. Fortunately he is, and Ennoshita calls out to him before he leaves.

“Here,” the physical therapist offers what was left of the onigiris. “You can still taste them, but I think they’re good.”

“T-Thanks, Ennoshita,” Atsumu says, and the other man turns away to do his job, not noticing the stunned look the setter was shooting him.

“You didn’t get them from me,” Ennoshita replies, closing the door and returning to Osamu. From countless massages, he knows the drill by now, to lay on his stomach and relax. 

Ennoshita washes his hands and grabs the lotions and oils. “What scent are you thinking today, Osamu?”

“Ya pick for me, I like when ya do.”

“We’ll do it with jasmine today,” Ennoshita decides, plucking the matching oil and lotions. He pours the oil in his palms. “Jasmine is one of my favorite scents.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it then.”

Ennoshita hums. “I did notice I’ve been upgraded.”

“Huh?” Osamu glances over his shoulder. “Whadya mean?”

“I used to be Ennoshita and when your brother was here earlier, you called me Chikara-kun to him.”

“Oh. Oh, shit. I’m sorry if I made ya uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Ennoshita simply says. “Face forward now, arms up. I didn’t mind. You and your brother are so different. You probably hear that a lot.” He starts at Osamu’s shoulders, slowly rubbing them before digging his thumbs deep. “You’re a lot alike still.”

“I actually only hear the last part often. That we’re alike,” Osamu comments, thoughtful. “I mean yeah, they say that I’m quieter than ‘Tsumu but that’s about it.”

“Really? People are missing out,” Ennoshita chuckles quietly, gliding down the other man’s back in firm, sure strokes, kneading out knots along the way. “I could watch the two of you all day and never be bored.”

“Now why would ya wanna watch ‘Tsumu of all people?”

“Oh I don’t know… lots of reasons, I guess. Like I said, seeing you both play before was mesmerizing, and seeing him now without you is… interesting, to say the least.”

“How so?” Osamu’s voice was light, though there was a sudden tightening in his muscles.

“You know, if it was back in high school I kinda understand if people would just focus on the similarities, but you two aren’t a team in volleyball anymore, so I don’t get it too,” Ennoshita says mildly as he soothes the tension out of Osamu’s lower back, “I’m sorry, am I making any sense?”

“We’re out of high school now, but it feels like some people only see us as a set,” Osamu remarks. “I’m glad ya don’t see us like that.”

“Of course I wouldn't. That’s a silly notion.” Ennoshita works on a particularly big knot, making the other man moan. “This is a big one. Your back is always satisfying to work on. Have you been trying to relax at home like I tell you to?”

“Sometimes it’s hard.”

“Because you work too hard,” he chides. “Don’t be like your brother. You may not be an athlete anymore, but that doesn't mean it’s not impossible for you to overwork yourself.”

“Ha, and right when I thought I could trust ya not to compare me to him,” Osamu chuckles, relaxing further into the table.

“Only with the bad habits, darling,” Ennoshita fires back, “I learned doing that inspires good behavior between people like you.”

“And what’re people like us?”

“Hmm, I had these kouhais back then, used to call them the dynamic duo. I always felt like they were on a different playing field than I was. It sorta feels like that with you two, but also kinda not? I feel… closer to you two somehow.”

“...I’m glad to hear that, Chikara-kun.”

The rest of the appointment is relaxing, smooth, calming. Osamu keeps thinking of adjectives to describe it, so his mind doesn't wander off and think of other things he could be thinking to describe Ennoshita’s hands on him.

Ennoshita finishes the massage by rubbing jasmine lotion over his arms, back, and shoulders. “You’re all set. I’ll see you Thursday, right before Atsumu’s appointment, so you’ll get to see him actually arrive. Didn’t you say earlier you wanted to be sure he arrived?”

Osamu sat up, reaching for his T-shirt. “Yeah, in high school he tried to dodge going to the PT and still went to practice even if he didn’t feel well. Wanted to be sure he wasn’t an idiot again.”

“I’m glad he’s taking care of himself now,” Ennoshita says. “Don’t worry, you’re both in good hands.”

“Of course we are. Thank ya again for the massage, Chikara-kun. Yer hands feel incredible.”

“I sure hope so, else I’d be out of a job.”

“I’m pretty sure ya got more skills than this job requires.”

“Well, yeah, but would you pay me to be an adult-baby wrangler?”

“If there ever was a job like that, I already got ‘Tsumu as training.”

Then they both fall into laughs, the mood enveloping them one of casual intimacy. It had been steadily growing the past times Osamu had seen him, and seeing the physical therapist observe him with his twin and still see him as a separate from Atsumu was something that mattered deeply to Osamu. It was enough to give him courage to do what he did next.

“D’ya wanna visit the shop sometime? Or maybe even watch one of Atsumu’s games with me? I always get one of the best views, and you can get free onigiris too.”

Ennoshita beams. “I’d love that, Osamu. Thank you! If you’re sure that’d be okay.”

“Hey, I don’t offer things if I didn’t want to,” he says, melting at how bright Ennoshita’s eyes are. “The next game is Saturday, if you’re free? A little after lunch time? The stall has a great view and is not crowded by bleachers.”

“I’ll get off right at lunch on Saturday, I can come right over my shift.” He chuckles. “You’ll get a chance to see me out of my work clothes.”

“Ya don’t have to worry about anythin’ fancy, I’ll be in my own work clothes!” Osamu doesn't want to go, but he knows Ennoshita has other clients to tend to. “Thank ya again for squeezing me in today.”

“Always a delight to work on you,” Ennoshita replies. “Take care and I’ll see you on Thursday, then Saturday!”

“Can’t wait,” Osamu says in parting, shooting the other man a soft smile before going on about his day. It turned out to be a good one, having seen Ennoshita contributing greatly to the outcome. He really can’t wait until the next time they see each other.

~~~

Atsumu feels kinda stupid and a lot more nervous come Thursday, which was ridiculous considering he was just coming in to the parlor to have his physical therapist’s all clear on his sprain (which was all healed, to no one’s surprise. Ennoshita was just  _ that  _ good.) The ridiculous part is how much he’s looking forward to seeing the man again, and he even went out of his way to spritz on cologne that’s been rotting away unused on his shelf. 

It was a foreign feeling, to say the least. Atsumu never felt nervous before a match, or about anything really—Kita-san being the only exception he could think of so far—so he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself when he arrives ten minutes earlier.

He’d forgotten Osamu’s original appointment was before his, so when the secretary says he can go inside and wait for Ennoshita to finish with his current client, Atsumu is surprised to see his brother on the mat platform.

Ennoshita’s hands are all over his back, rubbing in lotion and touching him for far too long. And Osamu, the horny bastard, is enjoying it far too much.

“Ennoshita!” Atsumu calls, too loud and some of the other physical therapists give him looks. “Sorry. Enno-kun!”

The man looks up, a small smile on his face. “You’re early! I like clients who are early.”

Atsumu puffs out his chest. “Gotta be ready for anythin’, y’know?”

Osamu opens an eye. “Quit yer yelling, it’s still my appointment.”

“Enno-kun, I’ll give you a thousand yen to tickle him right now,” Atsumu says seriously, glaring at his brother.

“Don’tcha dare, Chikara-kun,” Osamu immediately retorts, “D’ya wanna know where ‘Tsumu’s spots are?”

“Oh fuck ya,” the blond explodes, striding forward towards the two of them, but he was help back by a surprisingly—Atsumu should really get used to this—strong grip on his shoulders, holding him back from jumping on his twin.

“Easy there, darling,” Ennoshita says soothingly, pushing him back, “I can’t let you attack one of my clients, even if they  _ are _ your brother. Besides, I didn’t agree to your offer, either.”

“Thank you, Chikara-kun,” Osamu says smugly from the mat.

“But—” Atsumu starts with a pout, but then a finger to his mouth silences whatever he was about to say.

_ Watch,  _ Ennoshita mouths at him before turning back to Osamu. 

He runs the tips of his fingers down the backs of his legs, causing Osamu to jerk up and Atsumu to burst out laughing.

“C’mon, Chikara!” Osamu pouts this time, and the physical trainer notes that even  _ that _ was different between the twins. Osamu jutts his bottom lip out much more, and Atsumu exaggerates the downturn of his lips. 

“I didn’t even know that was ticklish fer ya, ‘Samu,” Atsumu is almost wheezing, clutching at his stomach.

“That’s why I showed you,” Ennoshita says, wiping his hands on a towel. “Plus, Osamu over here can’t get  _ too _ relaxed, he still got his shop to return to.”

“Oh man, that was good. Thank ya fer that, Enno-kun,” Atsumu sighs, wiping at his eyes.

“Don’t think I’m not gonna try to find out some more of yours,” Ennoshita threatens him with a smile, and then Osamu snorts.

“Please do,” Osamu tells him, sitting up and reaching for his clothes.

“Arentcha on my side?” Atsumu asks the physical therapist.

“I’m on my own side,” he replies. “I’m observant and I get my information, store it away, and use it at the best times. Let me wipe down the mat and then we’ll start, okay?”

Atsumu nods and doesn't realize he’s staring at Ennoshita, bending down and cleaning down the surface, until Osamu elbows him hard. “Fuck ya!”

“Ma said it was rude to stare,” Osamu informs. “Don’t be ruder than ya already are.”

“Is that how you talk in front of lovely company?” Atsumu grumbles, though he’s not sure if Ennoshita is listening this time. “Go back to yer shop already. It’s my appointment now!”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “I’ll see ya later, nitwit.” He grabs his baseball cap and heads on his merry way.

Finally! Now Atsumu gets Ennoshita all to himself.

“Can you take off— oh, you’re already ahead of me,” he chuckles when he sees Atsumu already stripping off his pants. “Are those crows on your underwear?”

“Yeah, I had these fer a while now,” his blush is quick to cover his face, highlighting his darting eyes that makes Ennoshita think of lies and excuses, though he doesn’t call the setter out on it. There were other, more pressing things to talk about, anyway.

“So,” he lets the word hang in the air for a bit, just to make Atsumu sweat a little more, “I’m lovely company?”

“Ya heard that?” If it was possible, the blush spread even farther reaching his ears and past the collar of Atsumu’s shirt. Ennoshita idly wonders just how far down it reaches, and then he shakes the thoughts out of his head.

“It was kinda hard not to, Atsumu,” he turns back to smile gently at the setter, motioning for him to sit on the mat. “I’m flattered.”

“Well, uhh, y-you are,” Atsumu attempts to say, though being pantless in the presence of someone he was attempting to charm made it harder for him to be smooth.

“You’re very kind. Not a prick constantly, like they say you are.”

“Ya say ‘they’ but we all know it’s Osamu.”

Ennoshita laughs and it’s music to Atsumu’s ears. If he could record it for a phone ringer… wait no, then he’d be too busy enjoying the sound and forget to pick up the phone. If he answered the phone, then the ringer would stop and he’d hate for Ennoshita’s laughter to be cut off.

“Atsumu?”

“Huh? Sorry! What were ya saying?”

“Lay down for me and we’ll start with the kicking stretch first.”

The hour goes by too soon, but at least he’ll be prepared for his game. 

“Now your appointment may be over, but you need to keep up these stretches for a while,” Ennoshita insists. “Alongside your normal stretches. I don’t care how tired you are, no matter if it's a game day or practice day or off day, you always do your stretches. Got it?”

“Yes,  _ captain _ .”

“Only winners can call me that, so you better win your game this Saturday, okay?” Ennoshita smirks at him while patting at his back, indicating he can sit up now.

“How’d ya know I got a game coming up?” he asks, reaching for where his pants are.

“Do you really have to ask me that question, Atsumu?” Ennoshita continues in that vaguely amused tone, and Atsumu figures he’s made a fool of himself too much today that one more attempt can’t hurt too bad, now can it?

“Okay well… d’ya wanna maybe watch me? In person, I mean, as in going to the match?” Atsumu stumbles over his words, the nervousness he felt earlier returning full force.

“I know what you mean, Atsumu,” Ennoshita says kindly, facing him full on, “But I’m afraid I have a prior engagement that day. I’d love to come and watch the next one, though.”

“Oh, well, that’s alright. I’m just gonna have to be faster then,” Atsumu smiles back at him, even if a little disappointment shows by the way his shoulders slump.

“I’ll definitely be cheering you on and watching the scores,” Ennoshita assures. “Do your best!” He turns back and grabs his clipboard, flipping for a piece of scrap paper. He scribbles something and tears off the corner. “Here’s my personal number. I really would love to see you play in person.”

He’s disappointed that time can’t be this weekend, but he’s ecstatic Ennoshita really wants to watch him play in person. “I’ll text ya! We’ve been on the road for the past few weeks, so we finally get some down time and playin’ a couple of games here.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll see you later.” Ennoshita glances down. “You might want to put your pants back on before you leave.”

“Fuck!” Atsumu yanks his pants back up. “Don’t want anyone seein’ that.”

“See you around, Atsumu.” Ennoshita purses his lips, unable to hide his smile.

~~~

“Did the mascot throw up on ya or…?” was what Osamu greets him with when they see each other.

It had been an interesting couple of days leading up to the game. The twins texted him non-stop, and the differences between the two of them is more pronounced that way.

Atsumu texts like he talks: with emojis, and alternate spellings, and sometimes Ennoshita can even hear the whine in his tone. He was especially loud about the upcoming game and how it was a bummer that Ennoshita couldn’t make it. It’s all very cute to the physical trainer. 

Osamu, on the other hand, is very sweet. He asks about his day, and shares tidbits about his own. He doesn’t forget to remind him to eat when it was meal times, and he was very expressive about his excitement to see him again. 

“What?” Ennoshita asks with a laugh, taking the two balloons in one hand and twirling to let Osamu see the extent of his support.  He even made sure to wear a plain black shirt to match.

“I may not be on the team, but I think ya look pretty cute,” Osamu smiles. “Sit down, I got yer favorite onigiri already made. Whadya want to drink?”

“You’re always so thoughtful,” Ennoshita says, sitting down at the counter and folding his arms on the surface. “I’ll take a Ramune, thank you.”

“Never pegged ya for a soda guy,” Osamu admits, reaching towards the clear fridge with all the drinks inside.

“It’s not often, but I do enjoy them sometimes.” Ennoshita shrugs and pours hand sanitizer on his hands, rubbing his palms together so they’ll dry fast. “Are you excited for the game?”

“Yah, they’re playin’ against the Raijins. Lotsa former teammates now up against each other. S’gonna be great,” Osamu answers, his eagerness showing.

“Yeah? I know you played with Suna back in high school, and Sakusa-san and Komori-san too, but is it that big a deal?”

“There’s also Bokuto and Washio, and have ya met my brother? It’s always a big deal. Sakusa and Komori are more lowkey about it, but they compete with each other too.”

“Wow, I didn’t think today was gonna be any more tense. Oh! By the way, Atsumu asked me out to watch this game too.” Ennoshita says oh-so-casually, looking up from under his lashes at the taller man.

“Tense indeed. Whatcha say to him?”

“I told him I had a prior engagement, but I’d love to see another game in person.” He takes a bite of onigiri. “I think your food gets better each time I have it.” He swallows. “But you asked me first, so I went with you.”

“I hope ya don’t mind,” Osamu says, hoping Ennoshita didn’t mind that he missed out on seeing the game up closer.

“If I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be here,” Ennoshita simply says, taking another bite. “I’m here so that means—” He pauses, waiting for Osamu to finish.

“Ya want to?”

“Bingo,” Ennoshita says, booping Osamu’s nose with one of the balloons. “That reminds me, can you take a picture of me holding these? I want to send it to Atsumu.”

He unlocks the phone and slides it across the counter.

“Okay, say cheese or whatever Westerners say!” Osamu snaps a few photos. “Can I get a copy? Uh, I could post it on the social media pages, y’know!”

Ennoshita’s eyes sparkle, as if he knows it’s more than that. “Sure thing. I’ll send it to you and Atsumu.”

“Hello Miya-san… Ennoshita-san?” came a new voice, and Ennoshita turned to see Akaashi, his fellow captain from the Tokyo training camps.

“Akaashi! It’s been a while. I assume you’re here to watch the game?” he asks.

“And to buy some good onigiris. You  _ still _ haven’t opened up a Tokyo branch like you told me, Miya-san,” Akaashi stares pointedly at the Onigiri man, who is scratching at his nape sheepishly.

“Relax, Akaashi. It’s in the works, I promise.” Osamu reassures, pointing at the editor, “Akaashi here is my best payin’ customer, and he’s been naggin’ at me to open a new branch.” he says to Ennoshita conspiringly.

“I can understand the sentiment. I guess I’m lucky I work close to his shop here, huh?” Ennoshita laughs good naturedly, and Akaashi stares at him with envy.

“How about for now, would you be able to cater to an after party? I’m organizing one for the teams later, as per Bokuto-san’s request. It’s not anything formal, more like a reunion?”

“I’d be happy to! I can close up shop a little early and y’all come after the game,” Osamu says. “Only if Chikara can be here.”

“Of course,” Akaashi says, not missing the use of his given name. “I was going to ask you when I saw you. I bet Hinata-san will be glad to see you as well. Can I get my usual?”

Osamu fills out Akaashi’s order and sends him on his merry way. “Do ya want to stay and meet the guys? I’m sure Atsumu will be happy to see ya. Akaashi mentioned Hinata? That’s one of Atsumu’s teammates.”

“I’d love to stay! And Hinata is my kouhai,” Ennoshita says proudly. “One half of the dynamic duo I told you about. Oh, they’re starting warm-ups! There’s Atsumu, oh Sakusa looks like he’s chiding him about something.”

“Nothin’ outta the ordinary, then.” Osamu leans against the counter, watching as the cameras rotate between the two teams.

“You mean they always do that?” Ennoshita chuckles, seeing the chastened look on the setter. 

“Let’s just say I’m not the only one who picks on and keeps ‘Tsumu in line these days.”

“That must be a relief for you, though?” Ennoshita asks lightly, noting the fondness on the other man’s face.

“ _ And  _ twice the fun. Sakusa’s the kind o’ jerk that can take ‘Tsumu’s assholishness, and it might not make sense but as teammates, they work.”

“Only as teammates?” Ennoshita let himself ask, voice light and curious, but he misses the side eye Osamu sends his way.

“Yeah, only as a teammate. It’s still too soon to call them friends.” Osamu chuckles, wondering if he’s seeing things or if the physical trainer got the hots for his brother.

Ennoshita hums and picks up another onigiri. It’s all he says about Atsumu and the wing spiker. Osamu isn’t sure if he’s happy or not about it.

Soon the match begins and Ennoshita finds out both the twins were enthused for good reason. As pro teams, no one ever lets up, but today it seems like there’s something more in the air. There’s never a dull moment and almost all the conversation between Ennoshita and Osamu is commentary concerning the game and potential plays that might occur.

He huffs when another commercial comes on, even if it is during a break for the players. “This is worse than a cliffhanger at the end of a movie!” Ennoshita complains, resting his chin on his palm. “Did you see that last receive Komori-san did? That was amazing, and Washio-san’s spike was great! But Sakusa-san received it like a pro, but I guess that compliment doesn't work when he’s literally a pro, hmm.”

Osamu grabs another soda for him. “It’s a really good game. I love being at the stalls for games and normally I can keep up well. But it’s nice being here with company besides my workers.”

Ennoshita giggles. “If you keep flattering me, I’ll get a big head. It’s bad enough from all the praise you give me over massages.” He gets out his phone again. “Can we take a selfie together?”

“Yer massages  _ are _ good, and ya deserve all the praise fer it. S’the same when you compliment my onigiris, and d’ya see me complainin’?” Osamu raises an eyebrow at him, and when Ennoshita says nothing, takes his phone.

“I guess not,” the physical trainer mumbles, cheeks red from the directness of it all, which just made the picture all the more sweet, in Osamu’s opinion. 

He flashes his signature grin, and Ennoshita is smiling something soft and shy at the camera. It put some pride in his chest, knowing he could make the other man smile that way.

“Thank you,” Ennoshita says, taking his phone and looking at the pictures. “Oh, I’m going to put a filter on this one! I think you’ll look cute with cat ears, Osamu.”

“How about ya show me then?”

He giggles and draws on purple neon cat features on one of the selfies. “We look cute. I’ll send this to Atsumu and you!”

It’s when Ennoshita messages the pictures and sets down his phone, that Osamu sees the edited selfie as his new background. Osamu doesn't stop grinning for at least ten minutes.

The Black Jackals win the first set by three points and they’re definitely feeling the victory.

“Is that what Atsumu looks like when he’s really smug?” Ennoshita asks his twin. 

“Ya have no idea,” Osamu answers, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I mean you two look alike, so...” Ennoshita let the sentence hang, laughing behind his hand at the disgruntled expression on the other man’s face.

“Don’t remind me, please,” Osamu tells him, then ducks behind the stall to ready more ingredients. “I think I’ve got enough here to last until the second set, but then that’s it... D’ya maybe wanna help me prepare for that reunion party?”

“I’d love to! Only, I don’t know if I’ll be much help.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been told I’m a good trainer. So how about it?” Osamu stares at him so hopefully. He didn’t have Atsumu’s pout, but his eyes were enough to break Ennoshita down.

“Alright! Go ahead and teach away, sensei,” he replies, hoping off his stool. “I’m more of a baker than a cook, I hope I’m not completely hopeless.” 

“Go wash yer hands and grab an apron.” 

Osamu is surprised at how cute the Miya Onigiri logo is on Ennoshita, the black apron and white pattern looking adorable on him. Maybe he can give him a shirt sometime…

As the second set soon begins, Ennoshita helps Osamu prepare the rice and fillings. A few customers dwindle in, but per his instructions, his employees take care of them. All his attention is on Ennoshita.

“I’m not sure how good I am at forming the triangle shape,” Ennoshita admits. “They’re kind of blob shapes. Can that be a new onigiri? The blob, where the mystery is the shape as well as the filling. Hey, a mystery one could be a hit!”

Osamu laughs heartily, his head thrown back and one hand on his chest. It renders Ennoshita into a blinking statue, riveted to the spot as the other man lets out loud whoops.

“Yer a cute one, aren’tcha?” Osamu grins at him, and there’s this distinct feeling in Ennoshita’s chest he decides not to examine too closely.

“I try to be,” he grins back instead, presenting the blob onigiri for inspection.

“Just takes practice, s’all. If ‘Tsumu can do it, I know ya can too,” Osamu advises, rounding the table from where he was across to situate himself behind the physical trainer. “Here, lemme help yah,” and then he wraps his arms around Ennoshita.

It’s like the pottery scene from  _ Ghost _ , he ponders, except a million times better. Ennoshita knows how Osamu’s back feels and now how his chest feels, soft and warm, his arms circling around him and helping him form recognizable onigiri shapes.

“There ya go!” Osamu says as Ennoshita raises the better formed rice ball. “I knew ya could do it. I know ya will get the hang of it. Yer a fast learner.”

“When I enjoy the subject, I am a fast learner,” he replies. “I enjoy this very much.”

“Ya said yer a baker?”

Ennoshita nods, picking up more rice for another onigiri. Luckily, Osamu keeps helping him shape. “My aunts are bakers and have their own bakery. They taught me since I was little. Worked there part-time during college too.”

“Wow, that’s amazin’. And ya got all these other skills too? I really like that,” Osamu says absentmindedly, focusing on the way Ennoshita’s hands feel in his own.

“What about you, though? You can play volleyball just as good as your brother, you can probably join in on the court right now,” the other man flashes him a smile.

“I don’t think Sunarin or ‘Tsumu would appreciate that,” Osamu chuckles, “They got this bet going on to see who wins the most games between the two of them. It’s like we’re back in high school.”

“Ah. I know some people who are like that,” Ennoshita stares forward and nods, looking lost in memory. Osamu risks leaning closer than necessary, inhaling the other man’s scent with closed eyes. He smells like jasmine and vanilla, which made sense, didn’t it? It’s the scent that’s starting to intoxicate Osamu whenever he catches even a whiff, reminds him of Ennoshita in the fondest of regards.

“Oh?” he asks after a beat, pulling away a second after.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita says. “I think you’ll meet one of them tonight. Oh! ‘Samu, look! Look, I think I did it!” It wasn’t completely on his own considering Osamu is still helping him form the onigiri, but it’s another improvement.

“That’s great!” Osamu laughs, enjoying how giddy Ennoshita is at the rice ball. “I told ya that it’s just practice.”

“This is relaxing,” he hums, moving onto the next one. He doesn't ask Osamu to let go and Osamu doesn't move away. “No wonder you love it so much.” 

They were so distracted by the onigiri that when the next set begins, they almost miss it.

Ennoshita perks up, watching the screen closely. “It’s Atsumu’s serve! I wonder if he’ll do a float serve,” he muses.

“Far as I’ve seen with the Raijins, ‘Tsumu always uses a jump serve against them. Think it’s ‘cause Komori can bump a float no problem,” Osamu nods at the court, where his twin  _ does _ do a jump serve, and Ennoshita hums as they watch.

“I heard him being called a tri-wielder. What does that mean? I haven’t even seen much of his floats and you’re telling me he’s got another one?”

“Ha! That one’s just new and ‘Tsumu doesn’t have the balls to risk it against the Raijins right now,” Osamu cackles, as if goading on the setter on the court. 

Surprisingly, Atsumu turns toward them—though he possibly couldn’t see Ennoshita at the stall himself. The blond looks pissed for some reason, before turning back and concentrating on the ball.

He takes a deep breath and lets loose, the ball seemingly floating in the air before picking up speed and hurtles straight towards Komori’s face. The libero dodges, but it lands right on the inside of the line. 

“Woah,” Ennoshita says, onigiri momentarily forgotten, “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Osamu grudgingly admits, scowling at his twin.

Ennoshita tries to hide a chuckle, but it’s no use.

“What?” Osamu asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“He was looking at you the same way you’re looking at him now,” the physical trainer explained. “Still competitive over volleyball, then?”

Osamu clenches his jaw. “We’re competitive over a lot of things.”

Atsumu does the same serve again, but this time Komori is able to pick it up as a chance ball. It flies over the net, Bokuto receiving it over to Atsumu. Hinata is ready to spike it down, but Atsumu sneaks a setter dump.

“I never told my team because I thought the setters would let it go to their heads, but setter dumps are insanely cool,” Ennoshita admits, smiling when he sees Atsumu cheer and high-five Hinata, who’s happy but disappointed he didn’t get to spike the ball. Some things never change.

“I liked doing setter dumps in middle school,” Osamu remarks. “Did I tell ya I was a setter at first? Then Atsumu got mad because we decided it was the coolest position and practiced a lot to become setter.”

Ennoshita laughs. “Sounds like Atsumu for sure.”

By the time the teams take a timeout, they switch the fillings to salmon, in order to get a variety for the reunion. “My workers in the back are makin’ some more, so we aren’t on the line for all the food,” Osamu clarifies to Ennoshita.

“Oh! Well, I kinda thought that,” Ennoshita laughs sheepishly, a small smile on his face. “I just wanted to make the onigiris. You’re a good teacher, Osamu.”

“Only because yer a good student,” Osamu winks at him, and Ennoshita is suddenly reminded of their position. 

Ignoring his warm and likely pink cheeks, he smiles bigger. “I was on the Dean’s list all throughout university for a reason. Care to fetch me another soda, ‘Samu?”

The game flies by, intense as ever and somehow, the MSBY Black Jackals pin a victory in three sets.

“Okay, I usually stay behind for the after-game crowd but since Akaashi already contracted me, we’re gonna go early. Wanna give ‘Tsumu the surprise of his life back at the restaurant?” Osamu offers him with a grin, eyes twinkling.

“Do you really have to ask?” Ennoshita answers with a grin of his own, and it felt like they’ve known each other a lifetime before with the way he found it so comfortable in Osamu’s presence. 

They pack the onigiris they made during the game, along with other ingredients Osamu said he needs for Sakusa (and others, but mostly Sakusa) preferred dish, and left his helpers to dismantle the stand. 

“Didja drive here?” Osamu asks, leading Ennoshita to one of the Miya Onigiri vans. 

“No, I took the bus,” he answers.

“I’ll give ya a lift.”

“I thought that was implied, but I would appreciate it.” That gets another laugh out of the twin.

Once everything is settled in the back, they make their way to the restaurant.

“Time to get ready,” Osamu says once they’re parked in the back of the shop, parked right by the doors. “We’re gonna have a packed house.”

Even though Ennoshita had sent the picture of himself before the game, and then the selfie with him and Osamu a while later, Atsumu hadn’t had a chance to see it until after he showered and got dressed.

“Tsum Tsum! You’re going to Osamu’s with us, right?”

Atsumu then thrusts his phone in Bokuto’s face, displaying the selfie with the cat filter. “What d’ya think they look like?”

“Uhhh…? They look… happy?”

“Uh huh, yeah I’m comin’. My brother better not be makin’ the moves on Ennoshita,” Atsumu mutters to him then, pocketing his phone and preparing his bag in record speed.

“Oh? What about Ennoshita-san, Tsumu-san?” came Hinata’s voice then, and Atsumu whips his head around to stare at his wing spiker. 

“You know Enno-kun?” he questions, eyes narrowing when Hinata nods. “Yeah! He’s my old captain from high school. How do you know him?”

“He’s  _ my  _ physical therapist,” Atsumu answers.

“Let me guess. You went to him instead of the ones the team has, in order to avoid the coaches finding out the true reason you called in sick this week,” Sakusa says, zipping up his jacket and reaching into his pocket for his mask.

“Doesn't matter!” Atsumu turns back to Hinata. “Ya knew about him and ya never told me?!”

Hinata blinks. “Uh…”

“Doesn't matter!” Atsumu slings his back over his shoulder. “He’s my physical therapist. Ya hear that?  _ Mine!” _

“Didn’t you say Osamu told you about him?” Bokuto says, remembering what Atsumu mentioned to him before the game started. “So really, he’s both of yours!” Bokuto beams as if there’s nothing wrong with this.

Atsumu scowls.

“Doesn’t matter,” Atsumu repeats, glowering at the other three, “We’re gonna hang out sometime soon so he’s not gonna be  _ just _ my physical therapist.”

“We’re not in a game, you know,” Sakusa tells him, “You can act your age and not some five-year-old who has no concept of other people’s autonomy by thinking they’re yours. It’s okay, please please  _ please _ act your age.”

“Is that the same thing ya tell Bo-kun whenever yer in bed together?” Atsumu shoots back, smirking when Hinata tries to swallow a snort.

“Hey! Why are you picking on me! I’ll have you know I’m—” Bokuto complains, only to have Sakusa cover his mouth—which he only does with the owl-head.

“Don’t,” Sakusa shakes his head at him, and Bokuto calms down.

Atsumu is smug until Sakusa turns back to him. “You’re only attempting to change the subject because you’re somehow dissatisfied.”

“What the hell does that mean?” the setter asks, huffing in annoyance when Sakusa doesn't bother to reply to him.

Most of the team carpools together to Osamu’s shop, the EJP team doing the same. He arrives the same time Suna and Komori’s car does, Washio in the driver’s seat. He probably had to deal with Suna and Komori’s vastly different music tastes.

“You won the game, yet you look annoyed,” Suna notes, hands sliding into his jacket pockets. “Not trying to gloat as soon as you see my face? I’m a little disappointed, Atsumu. Maybe you have grown up.”

Atsumu glares at him and instead of thinking of a comment, turns the corner towards the store.

Suna blinks after him, then asks when Bokuto walks by, “What’s up with him?”

“Oh, I think he’s mad ‘cause Myaasam-kun got to hang out with Ennoshita-kun during the game,” he answers with a straight face, only managing to further confuse the middle blocker.

“Can anyone explain that?” he asks in general, surrounded by his teammates and MSBY players.

“Oh, he just calls Miya Osamu that way. And I think he meant Atsumu-san was jealous? I’m not quite sure I understand it either,” someone with glasses walks up to him to answer, and Suna peers at him closer.

“You look familiar,” he says, trying to place the other man.

“Oh, I played volleyball back in high school. We played against each other during our third year. I was—”

“The setter for Fukurodani, right?”

The man raises his eyebrows. “Yes, you’re right. I was captain in my third year too.”

Suna offers out his hand. “I’m Suna. Suna Rintarou.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” the man says, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I enjoy watching you play.”

“People like to tell me I freak them out,” Suna says. “Y’know, with the muscles and all.”

“I was on a team with Bokuto-san and other chaotic senpai,” Akaashi says, continuing to walk to the door, opening it and keeping it open for Suna, “Nothing else can freak me out anymore.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to challenge that.”

Akaashi smirks. “Bring it on, Suna-san.”

Across the restaurant, Atsumu sits down at the counter by his brother. “This whole time, ya were the aforementioned plans!”

“What?” Osamu opens another box of onigiri, transferring it to a large plate.

“Enno-kun told me he was busy when I asked him to watch the game!”

“Yeah? What are ya goin’ on about now?”

“I wanted him to come along and watch the game!” Atsumu whines.

“Well, he  _ did. _ ”

“Not with me!”

“What, ya mean ya wanted him  _ courtside? _ That’s not even allowed, ‘Tsumu!”

“He’s not allowed to be in the stalls with you either!”

“Excuse me,” a third voice cut in on the twins’ bickering, Ennoshita just coming back from the kitchens and wiping on a handkerchief, “Atsumu didn’t just tell me what I’m allowed to do, did he?”

“It’s not like that! I just—” Atsumu tries to explain, but he was cut off by a raised eyebrow from the physical trainer. 

“—Tried to forbid your brother from seeing me?” 

“...Maybe,” Atsumu pouts, burying his face on the counter. 

It was then that he heard the other people in the restaurant, and most of them are snickering at him. Hinata bounds up to them, screaming “Ennoshita-senpai!”

Ennoshita folds the handkerchief before pocketing it, meeting his kouhai with a smile. “Hinata-kun! That was a good game, congratulations on the win!”

“Thanks! I’m all pumped up, I could play another game!”

“Haven’t changed all that much,” Ennoshita laughs. Sakusa whispers to Bokuto, “Did you see his handkerchief? He folded it with the wet side inwards.”

“Uh, yeah!” Bokuto says, knowing stuff like that makes Sakusa happy but still confused about Atsumu and Ennoshita. “That’s cool.”

Hinata grins and grabs one of the plates of onigiri, chowing down on one. “Atsumu-san said he went to you for physical therapy.”

“He did,” Ennoshita says, sitting down beside Atsumu and placing a light hand on his thigh. “How is your muscle?”

Atsumu chokes before lifting his head up, certain his face is red. He’s well aware of the stares from his brother and Hinata. “Good!”

“Have you been doing the stretches I told you to?” Ennoshita continues.

“Yes, I haven’t missed a day! I won’t miss any either!” No way could Atsumu stand it if he disappointed Ennoshita.

Ennoshita smiles. “Good, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” He removes his hand and Atsumu fights back a whine.

“You did well today,” he continues, staring at him until Atsumu finally turns his gaze back to him. “Especially in the second set. The setter dump was great timing. You were in top shape.”

“Thank you, Chikara-kun,” Atsumu ecstatically says, missing the surprised jerk from Ennoshita and the hard stare from Osamu, “I really wanted you there so you could watch me but I was kinda bummed that you weren’t, but I guess you were, huh?”

“Hinata! Tsum-tsum! Captain says why are the two of you at the counter and that we could invite your brother and his guest over, and also where’s the onigiris! I thought Hinata was going to bring back some!” Bokuto interrupts, his usual loud self.

“Calm down, Bo-kun, we were just catching up!” Atsumu scowls at him, but Bokuto only laughs.

“Yeah! You remember Ennoshita-senpai, right? You visited the training camps even after you graduated so you gotta remember my captain then, right?” Hinata adds, pushing Ennoshita in front of the owl-head.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Ennoshita greets sedately, expression looking surprisingly like the one Akaashi always has when talking to the athlete.

“Of course I do! You were a surprising one, Enno-kun! Even ‘Kaashi’s told me about you then, too,” Bokuto nods, herding Hinata and Ennoshita over to the table where everyone was gathering. “You can meet the rest of the guys! Tsum-tsum bring the food!”

“Wow, Bo-kun sure is a force, huh?” Atsumu comments to his twin, eyes glued to the physical trainer.

“Since when is it Chikara-kun?” Osamu asks him, and Atsumu blinks.

“What?”

“Ya called him Chikara-kun, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu balefully points out, raising a plate of onigiri to his face and another one for Sakusa’s ochazuke.

Had he? Atsumu gets too excited talking to Ennoshita to realize what’s happening half the time. “He didn’t say anythin’ about it! Besides, I heard ya call him by his given name before. Don’t act mighty with me!”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Take the food to the table, I’m gonna grab a drink.” 

“I want one!” Atsumu calls to his back.

“Too bad,” he answers over his shoulder, disappearing behind the curtain.

Atsumu takes the plates and heads over to the big booth that the guys are settled in. Ennoshita hasn’t sat down yet, greeting Sakusa and Meian first. Atsumu maneuvers around him, setting the food on the surface and looking hopefully at Ennoshita. “Wanna sit by me?”

Ennoshita answers by sitting down, making the setter beam.

Then Osamu is a jerk, ruining it a minute later and sitting on Ennoshita’s other side. “I got ya another soda.”

“Oh, thank you ‘Samu.”

“And ya didn’t get me one,” Atsumu huffs.

“Ya got legs, use them.”

“I did! In a tirin’ match!”

“Boys,” Ennoshita says in a warning tone. “Don’t fight.”

Sakusa chokes on his food and Hinata averts his eyes to prevent himself from laughing.

“What was that?” Bokuto whispers to Hinata, though he doesn't have a concept of a whisper voice so he screams it into Hinata’s ear, and then the whole table is staring at the two of them.

“Pretty sure that was the sound of a whip cracking,” Suna comments before stuffing his mouth.

“Oi, Sunarin, you want that to be yer last onigiri?” Osamu scowls at him.

“What the hell was that about?” Atsumu follows up.

“ _ Boys, _ ” Ennoshita says again, and the twins quiet down.

Sakusa snickers this time, and Bokuto stares at the three of them in confusion.

“Anyway, that was a nice game earlier!” Hinata starts, nervously staring at the equally confused Atsumu and silently brooding Osamu, and then at his senpai who was acting like nothing was wrong.

“Wasn’t it?” Ennoshita says, taking a sip of his soda. “Suna-san, your blocks were phenomenal.”

“Don’t worry about honorifics with me,” Suna says. “But thanks. It’s fun blocking when you see Atsumu’s bitter face looking at you from across the net.”

“How bad do ya wanna punch him? I wanna punch him bad,” Atsumu mutters, leaning back to look at Osamu behind Ennoshita.

“I do agree with him there.”

“I hate ya, no loyalty ever!”

Ennoshita naturally hears the boys and gently nudges Atsumu before he says to Sakusa, “I admire your spiking skills, Sakusa-san. I’m sure you hear this a lot but it’s incredible.”

Sakusa nods his head. “Thank you, Ennoshita-san.”

“Did ya see Kiyoomi stretching his wrists? He’s so cool! Like they go backwards—“ Bokuto tries to mimic his boyfriend.

“Koutarou, I thought I told you not to do that again?” Sakusa quickly intervenes, pulling at one hand so Bokuto wouldn’t be able to pull his wrists back. “That’s—”

“Dangerous, and you might end up permanently injured if you pull too far,” Ennoshita interrupts, inclining his head towards Sakusa a moment later. “I’m sorry, Sakusa-san. As a physical therapist I’m used to having to wrangle… Overexcited people out of doing things that would injure them.”

Ennoshita directs his last words to the blond next to him, and Atsumu only rolls his eyes. 

“I’m all better, aren’t I? Listened to ya and everythin’. Ya don’ gotta worry about me,” Atsumu drawls, his arm lifting up to rest on the back of Ennoshita’s chair.

“Why are you talking, Miya? He was talking to me,” Sakusa scowls at the setter, but Osamu points at him.

“Oi, there are two Miyas here. Call him a piss-head if ya want, but not that,” Osamu spouts.

“I apologize, Miya. He was talking to me, piss-head.” Atsumu wants to kick Sakusa under the table, but he knows that’d result in another one of Ennoshita’s disapproving looks. He doesn't want that directed at him. So he settles for a glare instead.

Bokuto rests his cheek against Sakusa’s. “Sorry, Kiyoomi! I won’t do that again. I don’t want you chiding me like Tsum Tsum!”

Osamu cackles and Atsumu grumbles as he stuffs an onigiri in his mouth.

“Can’t believe the twins are so whipped,” Suna murmurs to Akaashi. “It’s great to see.” A little louder he says to the brothers, “Do you know I still have footage of you guys from high school? Remember that fight in the gym in second year that people were betting their lunches on to see who would win?”

“Wh—Why the hell’re ya bringin’ it up?” Osamu groans, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“I can give ya another one, ‘cept it’ll be yer ass I beat,” this time Atsumu  _ does _ try to kick at the middle blocker, only to fall a couple inches short. He’d have to disappear under the table to be able to reach Suna.

“I want to see it,” Ennoshita says, almost solemnly with his straight face.

“What?!” Atsumu explodes.

“Chikara—no. Just no.” Osamu was already shaking his head.

“Come on! I’m sure I’ve seen worse. Afraid you two weren’t good at fighting and it’ll be embarrassing?” Ennoshita teases.

Suna already has his phone in hand, scrolling through his organized albums. Akaashi peers over his shoulder. “This is so organized, you take your blackmail seriously.”

“That’s the nicest compliment I’ve ever received,” Suna says. “Aha, here you go, Ennoshita-san.” He hands the phone to him. “You can scroll through the album if you want, there’s a lot you’d find amusing. And if either of you try to grab my phone to delete stuff, don’t bother because I have backups.”

“I hate ya,” Atsumu immediately says, dissolving his plan to delete the video, sighing when he sees Ennoshita press play.

“Oh ‘Tsumu, don’t call your brother trash!” he chides, elbowing Atsumu as he watches the screen. “Osamu can pack a punch. Did you know I took a lot of cinematography classes in school? I love movies.”

Osamu furrows his eyebrows and Atsumu tilts his head, asking. “Ya mention movies a lot, but what does that hafta do with this?” 

“It means I can appreciate all of Suna-san’s angles as he took the video,” Ennoshita laughs. “Osamu isn’t letting go! Oh, Atsumu pushes him over!”

Osamu sighs and tries to put his arm around Ennoshita, scowling when he sees Atsumu beat him.  He nudges the blond’s arm off, but Atsumu holds firm.

“‘Samu, quit it.”

“You quit it! The hell is  _ that _ fer?”

“What d’ya think? Yer slow!”

“Are you two… fighting over the back of my chair?” Ennoshita asks, turning slowly to see them making gestures.

“‘Samu here is bein’ annoying,” Astumu immediately points at his twin.

“Tough shit, no one’s more annoying than ya, piss-head.” Osamu scoffs.

“Oh my god,” Ennoshita exclaims, strangely red in the face as he contemplates beating his head against the table. “No arms on my chair! Get gone!”

The brothers glare at each other as they remove their arms. Hinata’s head is down, but his shaking shoulders give away his laughter. Suna doesn't bother to hide his, Akaashi and Sakusa share a look, and Bokuto is confused once again.

“Why do you two… oh! Oh I get it!” Bokuto grins and Suna laughs harder. “I missed this. Hey Ennoshita-san, I can send you more videos if you want. I got one of them sleeping on the bus and Osamu fell off because Atsumu was moving in his sleep.”

“Ah, sure. That’d be funny, I’ll add my phone number to your phone.” Ennoshita is still red as he does it, handing over Suna’s phone. “Thanks.”

“Yer all traitors,” Atsumu declares, referencing the whole table. “Even Akaashi.”

“What did I do?” Akaashi says, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, but you don’t feel like the innocent type!”

“‘Kaashi here is great!” Bokuto smiles, reaching over Sakusa’s shoulders to ruffle his hair.  “He always knew what to do when I got so down back in high school. AND! He helped me not to get so down, even!”

“My point exactly! I wouldn’t’ve put up with that shit, and the fact that he did just means he’s ready to either go apeshit or ascend the mortal plane.” Atsumu pointed at the editor, voice getting shiller by the second. “And I think only Kita-san deserves immortality.”

“Hey piss-head, stop being dramatic and piss-off. Akaashi-san is great.” Sakusa flicks his finger away effortlessly, “He even organized this ‘reunion’ for us, so be grateful.”

“I’m gonna tell Aran you don’t think he deserves immortality,” Suna speaks up then, typing on his phone.

“Thank you, Suna-san,” Akaashi says, a small smile on his face.

“He’s not the only one who's ready to go apeshit,” Ennoshita says to himself.

Atsumu chokes at that comment and throws a crumpled napkin at Suna. “Why wouldja do that!”

“Because seeing you suffer is very entertaining to me,” Suna answers. “Sent! Now we wait.”

“Are ya sayin’ we haven’t seen ya go apeshit?” Osamu asks, adjusting his collar nervously.

Ennoshita looks him in the eyes, a scary smile on his lips. “No. No you haven’t.”

Hinata picks up another onigiri. “You haven’t! It’s scary. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ennoshita winks at Hinata. “You’d know for sure.”

Hinata sheepishly smiles. “I can only laugh now knowing what to do not to cause it again.”

“Would Chikara-kun really do that to me, though?” Atsumu shoots Ennoshita his pleading face, jutting out his lower lip at the same time.

“Yes,” Ennoshita levels him with an unimpressed expression, tone deadpan.

The whole table howls with laughter, and Atsumu buries his face into the table.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Ennoshita says, ruffling Atsumu’s locks. “I’d do it to Osamu too.”

Osamu stops laughing due to the comment, but also at the sight of Ennoshita playing with Atsumu’s hair.

Atsumu pokes an eye out, grinning up at Ennoshita. “Everyone thinks he’s an angel, but he ain’t! He’s a Miya too, y’know!”

Ennoshita sips his soda. “You two are twins, no wonder you’re both so chaotic. Even if Osamu is the calmer of you two.”

The twins once again are quiet.

“I can’t believe you can shut them up like that,” Suna cackles. “This is the best day ever.”

“I have to agree with you, Suna. I had a lot of fun today,” Ennoshita smiles to himself, remembering the day. “Getting to watch the game and making the onigiris with Osamu was fun.”

“Yah, ya blew me off to take pics with my brother.”

“Don’t forget to make onigiris with him.”

“Yah and—hey! Yer making fun of me!” Atsumu whines, hiding his face again. 

“You make it so easy, darling,” the physical therapist just hums, and Atsumu responds with a series of muffled screams.

“I can’t understand you if you’re gonna talk like that, Atsumu.”

“You gotta make it up to me! Take more pictures when  _ we _ go out!” Atsumu lifts his head to scream, and then promptly bangs his head back on the table.

_ He’s so cute,  _ Ennoshita thought to himself, laughing.

“How about I do you one better? I can take pictures with you now,” he offers, and it was like Christmas came early with the way Atsumu bounced up from his chair.

“Hell yes!”

Ennoshita gets out his phone and Atsumu briefly sees the cat filter selfie that Osamu took with him earlier, but he doesn't care because now he’ll get that!

Atsumu uses the chance to wrap his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulder and nearly screams again when Ennoshita leans ever so slightly into his side.

“Can we use the fox filter?” he asks after one normal selfie. Osamu reaches over to flick Atsumu’s ear and the latter swats him.

“Furry,” Sakusa says. 

Atsumu can’t even bring himself to be mad (though he flashes the bird at him).

“Yer so cute, Chikara! Look at yer cheeks, they’re pink,” Atsumu comments, noticing Ennoshita’s cheeks get a tad pinker at his words. “Make mine yer background!”

“I have the one with Osamu as my background,” Ennoshita says, nudging Atsumu’s arm from around his shoulder. “Yours will be my lockscreen.”

Osamu smirks at Atsumu.

“Guess yer just a decoration, bro,” Osamu gloats.

“Yer a secret,” Atsumu shoots back.

“Will you  _ please— _ wait, furry?” Ennoshita interrupts himself to ask.

“NoOoOooOoOooOoOo!” Atsumu attempts a dive at Sakusa, but he’s also tackled by Bokuto screaming.

“Nobody touches Omi-omi!” he near-screeches.

“Group hug!” Hinata adds, and then promptly falls on top of the other two.

“What the hell is happening here?” the captain from EJP finally looks over from the older’s table to see absolute chaos.

Meian shakes his head from the table near the other captain. “Who even knows with those four, honestly. The Black Jackals are very interesting to say the least.”

“Why is Atsumu a furry?” Ennoshita asks once Hinata sits back up and Atsumu squirms away.

“I got you,” Suna says, unlocking his phone. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen it before. One time Atsumu dressed up in the Black Jackals mascot costume.”

“So, a furry,” Sakusa adds.

“Y’all always make the worst assumptions about me!” Atsumu complains, although he wouldn’t say no to… certain bedroom activities. But he’s not a furry! He thinks. “I dressed up because it was a photo shoot with kids! We were introducin’ them to the team and teachin’ them about volleyball. I hope some of them like the sport and play. I think that’d be really cool. The kids had a lot of fun! I did too, even though it was sweaty as balls in the suit.”

Ennoshita’s eyes turn soft. “You did it for the kids?”

“Well, yeah! I ain’t as vain as everyone thinks I am.”

“That’s really sweet,” Ennoshita smiles and Atsumu almost squeaks at the sweet look on his face. “Hey Suna-san, can you send that picture to me?”

Suna nods, clearly disappointed it took a wholesome turn instead of more making fun. “Sure thing.”

“Hey Osamu! You got no more onigiris?” Washio screams from the counter, clearly having just looked for the food.

“No, I took everything to the table! Ya can blame Bokuto for inhalin’ it all,” Osamu hollers back, and Washio stomps towards their table.

“Honestly, Washio-san, you should be used to Bokuto-san by now,” there’s a twinkle in Akaashi’s eyes as he takes a bite out of the onigiri he was holding. “I know I have.”

“You’re a menace, Akaashi. You ate as much as he did!” Washio points a finger at the editor, who only blinked at him innocently.

“D’you know he has two more in his bag? He packed it away when Bokuto and the gang were on the floor earlier,” Suna asks out loud, equally feigning innocence.

“Suna-san,” Akaashi says disapprovingly, though he couldn’t deny it. “I thought no one noticed.”

Osamu can’t help but let out a loud laugh. “Akaashi, let me get you a to-go bag at least. Maybe there’s some in the back I can add.”

Washio makes a show of throwing his hands in the air. “And none for me?”

“Akaashi is a loyal customer and he doesn't even live in this area!”

“Hey, he comes down for work and games, it’s not all because of the food,” Washio insists.

Osamu shakes his head, still amused.

“I definitely would come back down just for these alone,” Akaashi corrects, finishing the onigiri with a satisfied smile.

“You’re sneaky,” Suna says. “I like that.”

Akaashi bows his head and Ennoshita spots him winking at the middle blocker.

_ Huh. Who would’ve thought?  _ Ennoshita thinks to himself.

“Well since we’re most likely out of food, I think I’m gonna go early,” Inunaki from the other table announces, stretching his arms upward.

“Got a match nearby, eh, Wan-san?” Atsumu smirks at him, and the libero only holds up his middle finger.

“Aww don’t be like that!” Atsumu laughs, and then bats his eyes. “Ya know I love ya!”

And then Ennoshita is gripped with this sudden jealousy in his chest. He blinks at the blond, trying to figure out why it suddenly hurts.

“Are you okay, Ennoshita-senpai? You look like you need to fart,” Hinata’s voice cuts through his thinking, and the physical trainer starts.

“What? No!”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Sakusa says to Bokuto. “Let’s go, hopefully traffic isn’t bad.”

“Okay!” Bokuto stands up alongside his boyfriend. “It was great to see you again, Myaasam-kun and Ennoshita-kun! Thank you ‘Kaashi for setting this up!” 

Sakusa nods at Ennoshita. “Nice to meet you. Good luck with the twins as clients.”

Ennoshita smiles lightly, his chest still hurting. “Lovely to meet you too.”

Osamu leans closer. “Are you okay?” he quietly asks, a look of realization on his face, but concern in his eyes. Those sweet, soft eyes…

Oh no.

“I’m fine,” he answers, pushing back his chair. “Tired is all. I should head out. Thank you for letting me hang out with you at the stall. Goodbye, Osamu.” He glances at Atsumu, who’s staring at him in confusion. “Goodbye, Atsumu.”

“Eh? Yer leavin’ already?”

“I have a lot of work at home to do,” Ennoshita lies, reaching for his deflated cheer balloons. “I’ll see you all around.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Akaashi says, standing up. “Osamu, can you get me that to-go bag? I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, sure.” Osamu squeezes Ennoshita’s arm before getting up. “See ya, Chikara.”

“Thank you, Akaashi,” Ennoshita says as they walk outside.

“I know that look,” Akaashi simply says, and Ennoshita side-eyes him.

“Yeah, I guess you do.” He nods, thinking back to some of their conversations back during their third year training camp.

How it had been so difficult for the editor to connect to his team because he had gotten so used to the third years, how the realization that shook Akaashi’s world then only added to the isolation he felt, how he almost gave up and quit because of the hits that kept coming. 

Realizing he’s gay because he had been crushing on his former-captain was a lot to handle all at once, after all, especially because Bokuto never once gave an indication that he felt even a sliver of the emotion that Akaashi felt for him.

“You seem okay now, though,” Ennoshita speaks up again when it becomes apparent that the other man isn’t going to say anything.

“I am,” Akaashi agrees, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Bokuto-san is still a dear friend to me, even if my feelings for romance have faded. I don’t hold any hard feelings. I think we’re both where we’re meant to be.”

“Looks like your romance feelings are popping up for another one,” Ennoshita comments. “You should ask him out.” He wouldn’t have pegged Akaashi and Suna as a couple, but they looked cute and far too mischievous together at the little reunion.

Akaashi hesitates, looking over his shoulder back at the restaurant. “I don’t know, but he is cute.”

“I wasn’t making a suggestion,” Ennoshita replies. “That’s an order. Go ask him out.”

“You’re not my captain,” Akaashi says, smiling. “Alright, fine. But only if you keep me updated. I can tell what you’re going through.” 

Ennoshita stares down at his shoes. “I don’t know what to do, Akaashi.”

“You will,” he says. “You always land on your feet.”

“Heh. I wish I had your confidence in me,” Ennoshita sighs, holding back his despair. “Tell me when he says yes to you. At least one of us is going to be happy.”

“You have just as much confidence in me as I have in you. I think it’s a good trade, and I also think you will be happy too, actually.”

“How?” Ennoshita demands, shaking his head. “How can I be happy? I’m on the way to falling in love with two people, and they’re not only brothers, they’re  _ twins. _ Someone will inevitably get hurt.”

“So… what are you going to do? Take the choice away from them entirely?” Akaashi asks just as sharply, tutting at the physical therapist.

“Well, when you put it like  _ that, _ ” Ennoshita chuckles, though nothing was amusing.

Akaashi pats his back, and they finally reach the waiting area for the bus.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Keep me updated.” The editor waves, and then starts to walk back. 

“I will,” he calls out, adding to himself, “When I know what to do myself.”

Over the next few weeks, it hurts his heart but he keeps his distance from the twins. He can’t get even closer or he knows he’ll be more lost than he can deal with.

Osamu and Atsumu notice, and also notice the other is experiencing the same thing. The natural result is to blame each other.

“Ya must’ve done somethin’ to piss him off,'' Osamu declares as he cleans a counter. “He isn’t replying to my texts.”

“He’s not replyin’ to mine either,” Atsumu says, chomping angrily on an onigiri. “You did somethin’!”

“The last I heard from him was that he arrived home safe after the reunion,” Osamu insists.

“Same here. So what did you do?”

“Nothing, it was ya!”

“Fuck ya, I had him laughin’ that night. Yer the one who kept fighting with me, maybe ya said some shit that he didn’t appreciate,” Atsumu points at his twin, scowling.

“Excuse me? Yer the rude one in this family, I’d never say shit to him. Ya were embarrassing that night, piss-head. Maybe that’s why he wanted to cut some ties, and naturally I get affected by ya again,” Osamu rants, progressively getting more frustrated that by the end of it he mashed the rice too much, rendering it useless to even shape.

“Don’t ya fuckin’ pretend ya don’t got a mouth on ya. I’ll call Ma right now and tell her yer being a lyin’ little asshole again, tryna throw me under the bus,” Atsumu threatens, picking up on something he should’ve seen earlier. “Why d’ya even care so much, huh? Isn’t he just yer masseur?”

“Now who the fuck is pretendin’? Don’t ya play dumb with me, Atsumu, ya know damn well I want him,” Osamu points the scooper at the blond, getting properly pissed this time.

“Oh yeah? Well I want him too, so tough shit. He didn’t get together with ya before he met me, so yer chances just went down to zero,  _ bro, _ ” Atsumu’s anger is quick to respond, and the setter stands up, pointing at the other man one last time. “I’m gonna fuckin’ show ya—”

“Excuse me,” a new voice chimes in, and they both look toward the entrance where none other than Akaashi is standing.

Osamu cleans off his hands and adjusts his hands. “Hey, Akaashi. Back in town?”

“Yes, I need to meet one of my writers.” Akaashi shrugs off his jacket and folds it over his arm. “I’m guessing Ennoshita-san has not decided.”

“Decided?” Atsumu asks. “Wait. Are ya sayin he’s gonna pick one of us? He likes us?”

“I’m not saying he’s picking one of you,” Akaashi says, pointedly not clarifying what he exactly means. “May I have my usual and then two salmon onigiri for Tenma-san?”

“Sure thing,” Osamu says, eyes darting back and forth between him and Atsumu before heading towards the back.

“Suna told me you two are seein’ each other,” Atsumu quips.

“Yes. I have to thank Ennoshita-san for pushing me to ask him out. Otherwise it wouldn’t be so quick.” Akaashi sits beside him. “So you two have finally admitted to each other that you both have affections for him.”

“What d’ya mean, finally?” Atsumu aims his stare at the editor, trying to remember all that he knows. Went to Fukurodani, was the shadow to Bokuto’s shine. All around loyal and supportive, but not only as a setter, that much he knew. Loves Osamu’s onigiris, loves Sunarin, loves Ennoshita as his friend. What Atsumu surmises is that Akaashi doesn’t owe him anything, doesn’t need to do him this favor, doesn’t even have to talk to him.

Atsumu hopes the other man does it all, anyway.

“Exactly that, Atsumu-san.” Akaashi settles down on the stool next to him, eyes trained on the counter. He’s wearing one of the most impassive faces Atsumu’s ever seen, so it’s difficult to get a read on him. 

If they're across the net from each other, Atsumu would’ve found him to be a worthy opponent.

“How’s Chikara-kun?” he asks, the most pressing of topics.

Osamu returns from the back as Akaashi answers. “He’s doing well for the most part. We’ve FaceTimed a little bit. He’s worried about you two, misses you.”

“Then why is he ignorin’ us?” Osamu asks, setting down the bag with Akaashi’s order.

He gets out his wallet and hands Osamu his credit card. “He doesn't want to upset either of you. He would hate himself if you two started fighting over him.” He gives a pointed look. Both of the twins avert their eyes.

“I do wonder if it ever occurred to either of you three that he doesn’t have to pick only one of you,” Akaashi says.

Osamu slides the card on the register, looking at him in bewilderment.

“Ya mean by pickin’ neither of us?” Atsumu asks, his stomach sinking.

“Nope,” Akaashi says, taking back his card and the bag. “Thanks for the food. See you two around.”

“What does he mean?” Atsumu asks as they watch the editor exit as quickly as he came.

“If neither of the two of us… Can he mean the both of us?” Osamu stares hard at his brother, waiting for the moment the blond realizes it too.

“...Can that even work? Isn’t that gonna be like, incest or some shit?” Atsumu didn’t scream like he thought, but he looks confused.

“I ain’t ever gonna fuck you, idiot,” Osamu shoots him a disgusted look, “But yeah, I think that’s what he means.”

“Well what d’ya know? I’m freakin’ out over here, ‘Samu.”

“I know a lot, fer yer information. I see a lot different people here, y’know. I got a question first, though.”

“What people? And what?”

“Are you serious about Chikara?”

Atsumu doesn’t give a snippy remark or roll his eyes. He stares right at Osamu. “Yeah. Yeah, I am serious about him.”

“I am too.” Osamu takes off his cap and rubs his head. “There’s some people that come in around once a week. They’re in a polyamorous relationship.”

“Polyamorous? Isn’t that a math term.”

“Oh my gods, I hate you.” Osamu sighs. “It means ya can date multiple people at once. Sometimes it means everyone dates everyone else, sometimes it means one person dates two other people, but those two people don’t date each other.”

Atsumu raises his eyebrows. “Are ya sayin’ Chikara could date both of us?”

“If he wanted to, he could.”

“What do we do now? Should we call him?”

“D’ya think he’ll want this, even?” Osamu asks, his voice small this time that even if his twin wasn’t a world-class setter he would’ve noticed it still.

“Hey, ya remember what Akaashi said? He misses  _ us, _ so I’m pretty sure there’s at least somethin’ there.” Atsumu attempts reassurance, and it proves to be somewhat effective when Osamu just sighs.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m gonna call—” he lifts his phone, but before he could do anything else it rings.

A surprised look crosses his face, and then he holds up the phone for Atsumu to see.

It was Ennoshita.

Atsumu stares back at him in shock. Osamu almost drops the phone, still wide-eyed himself before answering. “H-hey Chikara.” He puts the phone on speakerphone.

“Hi, Osamu. I’m sorry I haven’t replied to you or Atsumu lately. Been uh, busy with some personal things. It’s actually something I want to discuss with you and Atsumu.”

“Are ya off work?” Atsumu blurts out.

“Atsumu?”

“Oh oops.”

There’s a pause and both twins wonder if their chances are fucked, before hearing a soft laugh, though it still sounds a little nervous. “I missed you two. Are you at Miya Onigiri?”

“Yeah,” Osamu says. “Do ya wanna come by? I don’t think any of us wanna wait long.”

“About that.” A few seconds later, the door sounds, a sheepish Ennoshita standing in the doorway and phone up to his ear. “I got off work early.”

Atsumu bounds off of his chair and catches the physical trainer around the waist, lifting and spinning him once before hugging him tight, startling a light laugh out of the other man.

“Oi, ‘Tsumu, don’t be getting ahead of yerself now,” Osamu says, but there’s a smile on his face. He just got a glimpse of how this could be with the three of them, after all. 

“M’not, I swear,” Atsumu sheepishly put Ennoshita down, scratching the back of his neck afterwards. “I just… I missed ya, Chikara-kun.”

“I missed you too, darling. And Osamu too,” Ennoshita smiles, walking towards the counter where Osamu is waiting, having just removed his apron.

They hug, and this Atsumu is the one considering the view, and he’s surprised to find out there’s no pang of jealousy there, only relief.

“How have ya been, Chikara?” Osamu asks after, when he’s back behind the counter whipping up onigiris for the three of them. 

“Ya owe me a date, y’know,” Atsumu says, strolling forward and sitting next to the physical trainer, smiling shyly at him.

Ennoshita perks an eyebrow up as he takes one onigiri. “Only one date? Well, if you say so.”

Atsumu sputters and Ennoshita giggles. Gods, how he’s missed that sound.

“I’ve been okay, I’ve been lonely without you two,” Ennoshita answers Osamu. “Already I’m much happier. I do need to send a big bouquet of flowers to Akaashi.”

“What for?” Atsumu asks, wondering if he talked to Ennoshita before he came by Miya Onigiri.

“Akaashi knew very well what he was doing. He sent me a romance book that his workplace recently published. It’s a book concerning a polymarous couple. The main character dated two people. And that’s when it all clicked for me.”

“Akaashi came by earlier and hinted to us,” Osamu admits. “We were about to call ya when ya rang.”

“We’re in sync,” Ennoshita says, taking a bite. There’s a piece of rice in the corner of his mouth and Atsumu is more than happy to wipe it away.

“So… do ya wanna? With us?”

Ennoshita’s eyes go towards the counter. “If you two will have me. I know it’s a lot to discover and I’ve never done this. But I… I couldn’t deal with only one of you. My heart would break. I want  _ both _ of you.”

“Y’know, I wasn’t sure when Osamu told me about the dating more than one person thing… especially since it’ll be him I’ll be sharin’ ya with.” Atsumu takes a deep breath, looking at neither of them, “But seein’ you two hug earlier? I wasn’t even jealous. I was just… relieved to see ya again, Chikara-kun, and I was happy, even. Ya love my brother, and that asshole needs it.”

“Hey! Ya couldn’t leave it at—wait, ya love me?” Osamu starts screaming at him, but then double takes to stare at the physical therapist.

“Maybe too soon to say  _ love, _ but I’m kinda there already,” Ennoshita says around a laugh, and he’s practically glowing. It is a relief to finally say it out loud.

“Ya don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that.”

“I think I do, if it makes me as happy to say it as for you to hear it.” He turns to Atsumu and strokes his cheek. “You too.”

Atsumu leans into his hand, eyes shining. “Can I kiss ya?”

“Both if you can kiss me on the cheek. That way no one argues over who kisses me first and don’t even try to argue ‘Samu, all three of us know you two absolutely would.”

Osamu closes his mouth but smiles at him. “Okay, time.” He leans over the counter and Ennoshita holds out his cheek for him. “Atsumu, I’m waiting.”

“‘Samu go disappear ya dodo, I wanna kiss Chikara-kun for real,” Atsumu pouts, and Ennoshita turns to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What did I just say?”

“Fine fine, m’coming,” Atsumu grumbles, shuffling closer to the two of them.

“On the count of three?” Osamu asks, and they both nod.

“One, two, three,” Ennoshita counts down with a smile, but at  _ two, _ Atsumu rushes to kiss him already.

“Ha! I was first,” the blond gloats afterward, pointing at Osamu.

“Hmmm, come here, ‘Samu,” Ennoshita says then, a hand snaking around to pull Osamu closer by the nape.

“Wha — ” Osamu starts, but he’s shut up when the physical trainer kisses him on the lips.

“Hey!” Atsumu shouts at the two of them, but he’s ignored.

He’s pretty sure he heard Ennoshita moan and that’s not fair. But he wants to hear it again and again.

Ennoshita and Osamu part, salvia connecting their mouths. “We’ll be doing more of that later.”

“That’s not fair,” Atsumu sulks.

“You’ll get a turn too.” Ennoshita grabs his shirt and tugs him close. “But you broke the rule, darling. Next time I won’t be so nice.” He smiles before kissing him, his lips perfect and oh, that’s Ennoshita’s tongue sliding on his bottom lip—

Atsumu rests his hands lightly on his hips, never wanting to let go.

Ennoshita pulls back, too soon in his opinion, and grins. “You two are going to be my boys, for real.”

Osamu ruffles Ennoshita’s hair. “I’m glad to be. I’ll be better behaved than Atsumu.”

“Why is  _ that _ the metric?” Atsumu scoffs at Osamu. “I’ll be the best boyfriend Chikara’ll date!”

“Oh yeah? Says the egocentric asshole?” Osamu shoots back at him, and Ennoshita only rolls his eyes, letting them go at it this time. It makes his smile go wider, the prospect of having this for the future. It makes his heart go aflutter, knowing he doesn’t have to choose between them, knowing that they want him enough to share him with each other. It makes him laugh out loud, cutting off the two bickering, grateful for their affections.

“You okay there, love?” Osamu asks him, concerned. 

“What’s with the laughing? Did we say somethin’?” Atsumu follows up, peering at him.

“No, I’m sorry for interrupting you two,” he aims that smile of his at the two of them in turn, absorbing their regard. “Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong at all, everything’s so right.”

_ ~~~ _

_ Months Later: June 26th _

“I don’t think ya know what yer doing,” Atsumu says as Osamu squints at the recipe.

“Who here owns their own shop? Actually, shops plural?”

“That’s cookin’ and this is bakin’! Chika says this is an exact science, ya can’t just guess shit!”

“Then isn’t it convenient I have the recipe right here.” Osamu glares at him before reading the next step. “Hand me the eggs, will ya?”

“How many?”

“I only got out as many as we needed.”

“Asshole.”

“Will ya just me the fuckin’ eggs, ‘Tsumu? And stop complainin’, we need to get this done before Chikara gets home.”

“Fine, but if this goes wrong I’m blamin’ ya,” Atsumu threatens, retrieving all the eggs from the paper bag and handing them all to Osamu. 

“What else is new?” Osamu sneers, though he promptly goes back to the batter.

The twins are attempting to bake a cake, because Atsumu got it in his head to celebrate the day he and Osamu talked it out between the two of them and the day Ennoshita finally decided to take the plunge and follow Akaashi’d advice, something that his twin readily agreed to. They were going to use the excuse of the day being Ennoshita’s ‘half-birthday’ if (when) he asks. 

It had been a confusing and wonderful few months trying to navigate just starting a relationship between his brother and Chikara, at times full of roadblocks and other times it was smooth riding. What didn’t change though, was the tenacity the three of them had in wanting to make it work, so here they are now, months later, enjoying the ride.

“I don’t think it's supposed to look like that,” Atsumu shakes his head at the drooping cake in front of them. 

The layers look good, though trying to assemble everything into a cake shape is proving to be more difficult.

“Well the recipe says we can apply the icing once the cake is done in the oven! I don’t know why it’s doin’  _ that, _ ” Osamu exclaims, already frustrated with the cake, and Atsumu’s whining voice not contributing as well.

“I told ya, it’s an exact science. If ya did one thing wrong, the whole thing’s not gonna come out right. Lemme read that stupid recipe,” Atsumu grumbles, pushing him away to read the screen of the laptop.

“Ya think i did something wrong? Maybe  _ you _ did somethin’, huh? Blame it on me, my ass,” Osamu grumbles back, but the blond only flips him off, still reading.

“It says here ya gotta wait, ya dumbass! It's not like onigiri, ya coulda let it cool instead of piping it hot,” he says after a minute, scoffing triumphantly.

“Okay? So what the hell are we gonna do with this then?” Osamu asks him, throwing his hands up.

“We gotta work with what we have!” Atsumu checks the clock. “If we made another cake, he’d be home before it’s finished and then it’s not a surprise! So, we somehow… make this good. Hey, where are those piping tips? Get me some food dye, we can write somethin’ on top for him!”

“What will even fit on top?” Osamu asks.

“We’ll figure it out as we go! That’s been our motto so far with this.”

Half an hour later the cake is deemed complete. It’s a little lopsided, there are smudges of fingerprints, and the blue icing on top is messy and hard to read.

But they did it for their Ennoshita.

“Hopefully it doesn't taste bad,” Atsumu murmurs.

“Fuck ya, if ya tried this on yer own, ya would’ve burnt the kitchen down.”

“Hah?! I definitely could’ve done this on my own!”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try!”

Their bickering ceases when the door unlocks.

“Tadaima,” Ennoshita calls out, and then the twins rush to greet him in the genkan.

“Hi! How was work?”

“Didja have a good day?”

“Woah, what’s got into you two?” Ennoshita chuckles, hanging up his coat and removing his shoes before greeting the twins properly with a kiss.

“Nothing,” Atsumu chuckles along with him, watching as his boyfriend kissed his twin, “We just missed ya.”

“Have I told you yer such a bad liar, ‘Tsumu?” the physical trainer asks him with a smile, and then Atsumu can’t answer because Ennoshita was suddenly in his space, claiming his lips as well.

“Yeah, he’s so bad at it,” Osamu laughs, walking back to the kitchen to check on everything. 

The candles are lit up, the scent of jasmine is in the air, and there are no random plates or anything else ruining the picture. 

It’s a good set up, Osamu had to give it to them.

“Hey! At least m’honest most of the time,” Atsumu pouts, and Ennoshita laughs at his face.

“I love that you are, ‘Tsumu. Don’t worry,” Ennoshita reassures, and then he follows after Osamu. “Now, what are you two hiding from me?”

“It’s not hiding if it’s a surprise!” Osamu gestures to the cake. It’s not perfect, but with the rest of the set-up, it’s not too shabby.

Ennoshita’s eyes widen and for a second, the twins are afraid they royally screwed up.

“You made this for me?” he softly asks, eyes darting over the cake and the candles.

“Yeah!” Atsumu puffs out his chest.

“Darlings, this is so sweet.” Ennoshita pauses. “Does that say happy birthday on top?”

“It’s yer half-birthday today,” Osamu says. “That’s what Atsumu’s excuse was for writin’ it on top.”

“It is! June 26th is yer half-birthday!” Atsumu scratches the back of his head. “June 26th is also the anniversary of us gettin’ together. Eight months ago today, we got together!”

Ennoshita sniffles.

“Are ya okay?!” Osamu races to grab the tissue box and Atsumu pulls Ennoshita into a tight hug. “Did we do that bad a job?”

“No!” Ennoshita gives a watery laugh, taking the tissues. “You made me really happy. You did all this for me!”

“The cake may not be the neatest, but we did try,” Osamu says, blushing a little. “I hope it tastes good. The recipe was weird.”

“Yer weird,” Atsumu says.

“Boys,” Ennoshita interrupts before Osamu can respond. “No fighting on my half-birthday and our anniversary. I’m going to change and we’ll eat cake, okay?”

“But your work scrubs are so cute,” Atsumu whines, running his hands up and down Ennoshita’s side. “Eat cake then change, pleaaaaaaase?”

“O..kay? Weirder than usual, ‘Tsumu,” Ennoshita raises an eyebrow at him, but does as he asked.

Osamu hits him upside the head and hisses, “What is wrong with you?” which just made the physical trainer laugh.

The twins look at him with a cake knife already in hand, cutting into the soft layers carefully. The top still fell, but Ennoshita doesn’t look bothered by it, so they shrug at each other and join him at the table.

“I was already thinking this was vanilla, but what cake did you make?” Ennoshita asks, a forkful poised to be eaten.

“It is! But we added a cream cheese flavor as icing too, so it’s more of that?” Osamu scratches at his head, sheepish.

“Taste it! It’s gonna be good!” Atsumu encourages, already having eaten half of his slice. So the physical trainer does, feeding himself the piece, smudging some icing on the corners of his mouth in the process.

“Oh wow that’s good,” he says after swallowing, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Osamu demands.

“You two always moan about not knowing how to bake and marvel in amazement whenever I whip something up,” Ennoshita says, taking another bite. “You did great for your first attempt all on your own.”

“I guess that’s a compliment,” Atsumu mutters to Osamu.

Ennoshita chuckles. “This was a very sweet surprise, thank you.”

The twins sit a little taller, pleased with the results.

“I have a surprise too,” Ennoshita says, once he’s finished his slice of cake.

“What is it?” Atsumu asks, pausing.

“You’d know by now if you let me change out of my scrubs earlier,” Ennoshita quips. He grabs his plate and pushes back from his chair. “You’ll see later.”

“So wait,” Atsumu shakes his head, following him to the bedroom. “What’s yer surprise fer?”

“Does it need to be for something? Can’t I just surprise my boys every now and then?” Ennoshita asks in a lilting voice, looking back at him with twinkling eyes and a smirk.

“Hey! Why’d y’all leave me here to clean up!” Osamu screams at them, but Atsumu just laughs.

“Thanks, ‘Samu!”

“Osamu,” Ennoshita purrs, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his lanyard. “Put the cake away, the dishes can wait. I want both of you here for this.”

Atsumu’s tune changes. “Get yer ass in here!”

“Ya could’ve helped me and this would go faster!” A moment later Osamu appears. “What’s our baby want?”

“You and ‘Tsumu to watch me,” Ennoshita says, fiddling with the edge of his shirt before yanking it over his head.

“Oh, is it that kinda night?” Osamu asks, watching as he steps closer.

“I can’t think of a better way to celebrate the day we  _ all _ got together. Can you?” Ennoshita smirks at them, turning around to show his back and ass off, his hands discarding the shirt and going down to tease at the waistband of his pants.

“Babe… Is that...?” Atsumu asks, eyes roaming from the stretch of fabric on his back, to the bare skin just below, and then again to what looked like lace circling his waist just above his work pants.

“No way,” Osamu breathes out, walking closer and reaching out but stopping short when Ennoshita snaps the garter of his pants, turning around to reveal a small bralette that barely covers his pecs.

“Ya wore lingerie under yer work clothes?” Atsumu’s voice turns hoarse, and his hands start fidgeting with each other to resist the urge to reach out like his twin did.

“I did,” Ennosihta agrees, looking over his shoulder. “I almost sent a picture during my lunch break, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mission accomplished,” Osamu murmurs.

Ennoshita pushes down his pants until the waistband settles high on his thighs, revealing more lace. It’s a beautiful maroon color that pops against his milky skin.

Atsumu lets out a noise that sounds more like a dying whale noise.

“Do you like it?” Ennoshita’s thumbs slide under his waistline, pushing down the pants further until they pool at his feet. With clothes out of the way, the panties are fully revealed along with a garter belt connected to matching stockings. He looks like a beautiful dream, an incubus without horns and a tail, the best thing they’ve ever laid their eyes upon.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. “Well?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “How long is it going to take?”

“Take fer what?” the twins say in unison.

“How long is it going to take for either of you to touch me,” Ennoshita answers, tilting his head to the side. “I’m waiting.”

In their haste, the twins collide with each other, pushing at each other’s arms and faces, trying to get to the treat that Ennoshita was offering them right on the bed.

“Be careful not to hurt each other. It’d be a shame if we have to cut this short because someone got injured, now wouldn’t it?” Ennoshita asks, voice at once both fond and condescending.

“‘Tsumu can take it,” Osamu reaches him first, tilting his chin up and claiming his mouth for a kiss.

“Shut up, ‘Samu,” Atsumu lands on his other side a minute later, breath hot on his neck. “It’d take a lot to take me out of commission.”

“Hmmm,” Ennoshita hums, one hand coming up to palm at Atsumu’s face while he devours Osamu’s lips.

Osamu greedily licks Ennoshita’s bottom lip, moaning into his mouth when the physical therapist parts his lips. Ennoshita’s hand moves towards Atsumu’s blond locks, tugging when Atsumu mouths at his neck.

Atsumu tugs Ennoshita onto his lap, arms wrapping tight around him. Osamu gently presses Ennoshita against him, kissing him deeper.

“How do ya wanna do this?” Osamu asks when he finally leans back to catch his breath.

Ennoshita doesn't get time to answer, Atsumu sneaking his lips away for his own kiss. Osamu rolls his eyes, ignoring how he’d do the same thing if their positions were reversed. Ennoshita is too good to resist.

“I want both of you,” Ennoshita murmurs after the kiss, rolling back against Atsumu’s crotch and smirking at the setter’s loud groan.

“We got that, but how?” Osamu asks, fingers sliding under the strappy garter belt.

Ennoshita’s eyes darken. “I want  _ both  _ of you. At once.”

The twins catch each other’s eye over his shoulder, and Osamu isn’t surprised to see Atsumu’s pupils blown wide with lust. He’s sure his is the same expression, too.

“Chika-babe, ya sure?” Osamu has to ask, hands drawing circles under all that lace on his boyfriend’s skin.

“Only if you two are,” Ennoshita turns sheepish then, hiding his face in the side of Atsumu’s neck. “We can do other things too, like the usual.”

“Oh no no, ya can’t take it back now that ya planted it in our brains, sweetheart,” Atsumu chuckles, but he does look at Osamu with an eyebrow cocked in question.

“I don’t mind. Just gotta make sure ya can take us both, love,” Osamu smirks then, snapping the garter of the belt against Ennoshita’s skin, enjoying the breathless gasp it elicits.

“Gods,” he murmurs. “I know I can. I’ve been thinking about it for ages.” He reaches down to stroke himself through his panties, but Atsumu grabs his wrist.

“No no no,” Atsumu coos. “We’ll take it from here, baby boy. Such a shame for ya to take off these panties, so we’ll keep them on. That good~?”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita answers, squirming on his lap. 

“Yer gonna need lots of prep,” Osamu says, hands settling on Ennoshita’s thighs and gently parting them. “Oh, yer makin’ a mess in yer panties already.” He gently strokes him through the lace, savoring Ennoshita’s whine.

“Can you two go any slower?” he complains, holding his breath when Atsumu yanks down the panties enough to make his cock spring out.

“Better watch yer mouth,” he murmurs in his ear. “We don’t like a fussy baby boy.”

“You won’t have a fussy boy if you just  _ do something, _ ” Ennoshita continues, wiggling his hips in an effort to make the twins move. 

“Shh, let us take care of ya. We’ll make ya feel good,” Atsumu continues in the same low and breathy voice, collecting the physical trainer’s wrists and keeping them out of the way.

“Ya look so sexy in this, baby,” Osamu murmurs in the next breath, leaning down to ghost his lips along Ennoshita’s length.

“Please,” Ennoshita mewls, leaning back into Atsumu more, presenting his whole front to the twins’ eyes.

“Tell us what ya want,” Atsumu whispers, punctuating the command with a bite and a lick, and the physical trainer undulates his back, thrusting his cock inside Osamu’s waiting mouth.

Ennoshita sighs, happy with the relief so far. He tries to rock his hips into his mouth, but Osamu holds down his hips so he can’t move. 

“I wanna fuck ‘Samu’s mouth,” he whimpers. Osamu lets go of his hips, flashing a wink. 

“See how easy that was? Use yer words,” Atsumu coos, fingers sliding under the elastic of his stockings and snapping against his skin, since his baby seemed to enjoy that so much before.

“Gods, I’m gonna cum soon,” Ennoshita whines a moment later. “I’ve been imagining this all day, waiting to come home- fuck!”

Osamu pulls back to mouth at his head, looking far too innocent for what he’s doing. 

“Osamu, please,” Ennoshita near sobs.

“He sounds so pretty,” Atsumu grins, ruffling his hair. “So wrecked and needy.” 

“You wanna come, baby?” Osamu asks, his tongue lolling out to rest the head of Ennoshita’s dick on it, displaying it to the two people watching him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Ennoshita groans, prematurely coming all over Osamu’s face.

Atsumu chuckles, reaching behind him for a bottle of lube and a shirt and throwing it at his twin. 

“Babe, did I tell ya to come?” Osamu asks, licking his lips, a wicked smile on his face.

“How can I hold back when you do that?” Ennoshita demands, panting.

“Tsk, ya didn’t even try,” Atsumu mocks a disappointed sigh, repositioning himself so that he was further up the bed, and Ennoshita is lying more on his back than on Atsumu.

“What d’ya wanna do, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu still has that smile on him, and a thrill goes down Ennoshita’s back to his thighs in anticipation.

Atsumu makes a big show of humming, considering what to do. “How about Chika sucks me? Ya can prep him. Ya like being filled at both ends, dontcha baby?”

Osamu pops off the cap and pours lube on his fingers. “I bet he’ll love that, he’s moaning already.”

Atsumu moves so he’s straddling Ennoshita’s head. “Wouldja like that, baby?”

“Please,” Ennoshita whispers, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

Atsumu tugs down his pants and underwear until his cock springs free. “Then suck, baby boy.”

Ennoshita opens his mouth and Atsumu slides his cock inside. “There we go~”

“‘Tsumu, is he wrecked? Haven’t even started preppin’ him yet,” Osamu chuckles, sliding a finger inside. Ennoshita gasps, noise muffled.

“I bet he’s so tight,” Atsumu murmurs, stroking Ennoshita’s cheek.

“He’s suckin’ me in, even,” Osamu chuckles, pulling out his finger slowly to drag it out while leaving light kisses on Ennoshita’s thighs. “S’fuckin’ good.”

“Yeah, so good,” Atsumu agrees, cradling the physical trainer’s head so he could thrust in more properly, grinning when Ennoshita looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

Ennoshita feels full already, though he knows it’s not nearly close to what the twins can give him. Already he can sense himself opening his mouth wider for Atsumu, spreading his thighs, bucking up his hips into Osamu’s soothing touch, still wanting more. He conveys that to Atsumu, humming around the blond’s length and sucking harder, making the setter groan out loud.

“Fuck, ‘Samu, he’s askin’ for more,” Atsumu pants, pulling out a moment after since he was already close. “Hurry up, I wanna be in him.”

“Please,” Ennoshita says after he’s taken a breath, lifting his head up to look at Osamu with teary eyes.

“I can’t deny such a wrecked face, now can I?” Osamu coos, sliding in a second finger and scissoring him. Ennoshita mewls, hiding his face against Atsumu’s thigh and trying to muffle his noises.

“Aww, is someone shy now?” Atsumu runs his fingers through Ennoshita’s hair. “Baby boy, we like hearin’ yer noises. Don’t be shy.”

Osamu picks up the pace, sucking hickeys on his thighs as he adds a third finger and makes Ennoshita’s back arch off the bed. “Gods!”

“I wouldn’t say we’re gods, but if you do,” Osamu jokes, his smirk clear in his voice.

“Hurry up,” Atsumu complains, but won’t deny how he’s enjoying the sight of Ennoshita mewling below him. “So eager for our cocks, huh baby? Wanna fall apart and sob because of how good it feels?”

“‘Samu, ‘Tsumu, just—please, I need you both,” Ennoshita entreats, arching his body up in the way he knows would drive the twins crazy—and they did. 

Osamu curses and thrusts all his three fingers to the knuckle, twisting to get Ennoshita used to it much quicker than usual. The burn is barely there, and Ennoshita hisses at the full feeling, anticipating a fourth finger soon. Atsumu, for his part, hauls Ennoshita’s head up to meet his, licking and kissing into his mouth with a ferocity that had the physical trainer moaning and melting into the bed, finally allowing his twin to insert another finger.

“Fuck, you take this so well, Chikara,” Osamu whispers, eyes mesmerized by the way the other man clenches around him. “So beautiful for us.”

“Yeah, he is,” Atsumu says somewhere above him, and it looked like he had put down Ennoshita again in favor of covering his neck with hickies.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna have to get concealer,” Ennoshita says, making no move to stop Atsumu’s lips. He tilts his neck out to make it easier for him.

“That’d be a real shame,” Osamu says, moving his digits faster. “We wanna see all the pretty marks we leave ya. Don’t cover all our hard work, baby.”

“When will you actually fuck me?” Ennoshita complains, squirming as he tries to grind against Osamu’s fingers once more.

“If ya don’t stop, then I’ll remove my fingers right now.”

“I want you to remove them and replace them with your cock!”

Osamu laughs, but removes his fingers. Ennoshita is nervous for a second, thinking that Osamu is going to tease him once more. But to his delight, he spots Osamu reaching for the lube bottle and undressing.

“You’re wearing clothes still,” Ennoshita says to Atsumu, gripping his hair.

“Oh? How about ya help me take them off then~” Atsumu leans back and Ennoshita sits up, eagerly taking off his shirt and tugging the rest of his clothes off. 

“D’ya want more of this or are ya gonna bite my dick off if I try to give it to ya?” Atsumu asks once he’s naked, fisting his cock with a lopsided grin.

“Fuck, bro don’t make him laugh,” Osamu chuckles despite himself, feeling the squeeze that came along with Ennoshita’s giggles, and so he lumbers up to align his mouth to the head of the other man’s length, letting his saliva drop down onto it.

“ _ ‘Samu, _ ” Ennoshita groans, and Atsumu looks back at him curiously, laughing out loud when Osamu gives him a thumbs up, mouth full of dick.

“Damn, give me some of that,” Atsumu says, flipping backward so that his ass was at Ennoshita’s face, mouth already open to take in the physical therapist’s cock that Osamu relinquishes.

“Stop teasing,” Ennoshita complains breathlessly, bucking up his hips more forcefully into Atsumu’s mouth.

“Don’t think it’s teasin’ when he’s going all out like that,” Osamu shoots back drily, twisting his fingers and finding it finally loose enough for his liking. “‘Tsumu, he’s ready.” 

“Ya wanna go in first?” Atsumu asks, smirking when he feels Ennoshita squeeze his ass impatiently.

“Condom or no condom, baby?” Osamu asks, lubing up his cock.

“No condom, neither of you.” Ennoshita squirms, antsy at the loss of Osamu’s fingers. Atsumu presses a kiss to the tip of Ennoshita’s dick and gets off him, sitting by his thigh as Osamu positions himself.

“Gonna slide in, Chika. Ya ready?”

“Yes, I keep saying yes- _ oh.”  _ Ennoshita happily sighs as Osamu slams inside, sheathing himself in one slick movement. “Gods, Daddy!”

“Aww, yer so cute. Wait, since when are you daddy to him?” Atsumu demands, only scowling when Osamu winks. “But Chikara is my daddy,” the setter insists.

“Well, ain’t that too bad.” Osamu grips Ennoshita’s hips and pounds hard, making Ennoshita cry out and arch his back off the bed. “Are ya gonna frown or are ya gonna get inside him already?”

“Please ‘Tsumu,” Ennoshita near wails. “I want both your cocks so much, wanna be so full of you.”

“Fine, but we’re gonna rethink that whole Daddy thing,” Atsumu gripes, situating himself behind the physical trainer. “Sit up fer me, Chika.”

“You think I can do that?” Ennoshita asks sardonically, and Osamu thrusts again just to prove his point.

“I hafta do everythin’ around here?” Atsumu complains, though he still gently lifts up the physical trainer so that he is between the blond and Osamu. “Okay, hold on to ‘Samu fer a bit.”

“Who the hell says you did everythin’?” Osamu asks with a scowl, trying to stay still as best as he can with his cock surrounded in Ennoshita’s heat. “Who opened up Chika-babe here?”

“Boys...” Ennoshita sighs, wrapping his arms around Osamu’s shoulders so that Atsumu has the space he needs. “Really? I’m literally in between you two already.”

“Sorry, babe,” Atsumu kisses him on the side of the neck sweetly, lining himself up with his other hand.

He pushes in a moment later, and the squeeze is  _ impeccable. _ Ennoshita groans out loud, letting his head fall back on Atsumu’s shoulder, while Osamu closes his eyes and whispers out a soft, “Fuck.”

It’s difficult to stay still, both of the twins wanting to pound and absolutely wreck their boyfriend instantly. But they stay still, letting Ennoshita get used to the feeling.

“I’m afraid if I move, I’ll come,” Ennoshita admits, cracking open an eye. “Okay, now. You can- you can move now. Oh, shit!”

As soon as they heard the magic words, Atsumu and Osamu didn’t hesitate, each holding tight to Ennoshita and starting fast paces.

Ennoshita whimpers, one hand reaching behind him and cupping the back of Atsumu’s neck while the other clings to Osamu’s shoulder. “Shit, fuck,  _ fuck!” _ he babbles, barely able to speak proper words from how intense his pleasure is. “Harder, please!”

“Ain’t he the cutest?” Atsumu says to Osamu, grinning over Ennoshita’s shoulder. “We definitely gotta do this again. And again.”

“He’s adorable, losin’ himself on our cocks like it’s his job,'' Osamu chuckles, tilting his neck to kiss Ennoshita’s hand. Atsumu strokes Ennoshita’s cock slowly, savoring the moans that come as a result.

“Gods, can you feel him squeezing us?” Atsumu grunts at a particular one, his hand tightening ever so slightly on Ennoshita’s length, “So good, so fuckin’ good.”

“You love bein’ filled, huh?” Osamu grins into Ennoshita’s neck, leaving harsh bites and soft kisses in between words, “You love bein’ a good boy fer the two of us?”

And then Ennoshita absolutely loses it, nigh screaming as he comes into Atsumu’s hand earlier than he thought he would. He loves this, being in between the twins, being subjected to their cocks, their filthy pillow talk, their hands, their mouths… he loves the twins.

“I love you both,” he cries, more faintly this time, but no less weaker for the volume.

“Fuck, look, ‘Samu, he came so fast,” Atsumu chuckles into Ennoshita’s ear, and hiding the wide grin he has in his nape.

“You loved that, baby?” Osamu does the same, placing his face right in front of Ennoshita’s—ensuring there’s no place to hide for the physical trainer.

“Yeah,” he says, catching his breath as he comes down from his high. “That- that was really hot. I’ve pictured this for ages.”

“Next time don’t keep such filthy ideas to yerself!” Atsumu squeezes his hip. “But we’re not done yet, y’know.”

Osamu nods, pressing a kiss against the crook of Ennoshita’s neck. “‘Tsumu and I haven’t come yet. Wouldn’t ya love to be full of our cum at the same time?”

Ennoshita’s breath hitches. “Then start moving again.”

“Think he’ll come a second time?” Atsumu asks Osamu as they move in tandem once more, causing Ennoshita to gasp again.

“I’ll be disappointed in us if he doesn't,” is the answer he receives. 

Ennoshita mewls, shutting his eyes tight. He loves being overstimulated like this, all aching and sore but yearning for more, for something else for his lovers to pull out of him. They always bring out the best in him.

“Gods please make me cum again,” he then groans at a particular sharp thrust.

Their position doesn’t give much leeway for angles, but being stuffed full was enough to have Ennoshita close again. With the added overstimulation, though, and the way Atsumu seems so determined to hit his sweet spot—pulling him backward, lifting him up  _ just a little bit _ for Osamu to thrust more deeply—he might even come before the twins a second time.

“FUCK, ‘Samu, fuck, right there,” Ennoshita tenses his thighs, chanting senselessly, only wanting to keep the sensations going.

“Fuck, I can’t—m’comin’, m’comin’,” Atsumu announces just after, the squeeze proving to be too much for the setter.

He comes a moment later, pouring his seed into Ennoshita so hard that even Osamu feels it. 

Ennoshita mewls, squirming on their throbbing cocks. “Daddy, please come too! I want your cum- fuck!”

Osamu grips Ennoshita’s hair and tugs as he kisses him deeply. He gives a powerful thrust and follows Atsumu’s lead, coming hard and filling up Ennoshita’s tight little ass.

Atsumu rubs Ennoshita’s hips, purring. “Come for us again, okay? We wanna see you make a cute little mess~”

Ennoshita pants against Osamu’s lips, squeaking when he grabs his cock and fists it again. Not even seconds later, cum covers his hand.

“Look at that, such a messy messy boy,” Atsumu tuts, bringing his palm up to show the two of them just how much of a mess was made.

“You like me messy,” Ennoshita counters after a minute, still trying to catch his breath. He experimentally grinds down on the two of them, resulting in twin hisses that has him grinning.

“Too much too soon, babe,” Atsumu grimaces, moving to pull out in a rush of cum and lube.

“Can’t handle it, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu smirks at him, and Atsumu scoffs.

“I’m sorry fer not handling Chikara around me, but ya try being railed by him three fuckin’ times in a row and see how ya fare, huh?” Atsumu challenges.

“Oh my god,” Ennoshita laughs out loud, burying his face in Osamu’s shoulder again. “Shut up.” 

Atsumu ruffles his hair with his clean hand, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Ya want a bath now? We can use one of those fancy bath bombs Kino-kun always sends ya.”

Ennoshita smiles. When Kinoshita told him that he and his boyfriend Kuroo love to take baths with fancy oils and bath bombs, Ennoshita immediately wanted to try it with his boys. Quite relaxing after sex or even a busy day.

“I’m not sure I can move yet, someone needs to carry me.”

Osamu slides out first, going slow and they all hiss at the sensitivity. Atsumu follows and Ennoshita pouts at the sudden loss, though at least he’s still full of the cum. “Get me a plug.”

“Hah?” Atsumu asks, blinking.

“It’ll take a few minutes for the bath to be ready. I want a plug to keep all this jizz from leaking out!”

“Well wouldja look at that,” Osamu chuckles, looking down at himself. He was on his way to get the requested plug when Ennoshita said what he said.

The other two turn to look at what he’s talking about, and Ennoshita giggles when he sees Osamu was already getting hard again, while Atsumu snorts.

“Go get the fuckin’ plug already!” Atsumu throws a pillow at him, but the other twin only flips him off. “How much sex do ya two have, anyway?!”

“More than ya two have,” Osamu says smugly, twirling a simple plug with a flared end as he walked back to the bed.

“Duh, I’m away a lot,” Atsumu answers good-naturedly, standing up and stretching on one side of the bed. “I asked  _ how much, _ dumbass.”

“Don’t answer that,” Ennoshita points at Osamu when he opens his mouth. “And you don’t ask that again,” he adds, pointing the same finger at Atsumu.

“Fine,” the blond grumbles.

“Turn around, lemme put this in you,” Osamu sits on the bed, tapping Ennoshita’s hip.

“Yes, sir,” the physical trainer answers, flipping around in the next second. He settles on his knees, one hand reaching back and spreading one cheek, presenting his ass to the two of them.

“Damn, look at ya,” Atsumu remarks, impressed.

Ennoshita’s hole was still a bit open, red and puffy with some come trickling out. Parts of his thighs are red, as well as the majority of his neck area. There’s also nail scratches around his hips and shoulders, but Atsumu can’t remember who left what.

Still, seeing the obvious signs of their love for the prone man soothed something primal and possessive in the twins, and they feel a satisfaction like nothing else at seeing their boyfriend like this only for  _ them. _

“Beautiful, Chikara,” Osamu agrees, pulling at his other cheek and running the length of the plug along his crack, gathering up the come that made its way outside.

“You guys make me feel that way,” Ennoshita says sheepishly, moaning a moment later when Osamu slides the plug inside him all the way.

Then Osamu snaps a palm on the same cheek he was holding, and Ennoshita yelps.

“‘Samu!” the physical trainer whines, looking back at the other man with a glare.

“Couldn’t help it,” Osamu answers with an innocent grin, exchanging a low high-five with Atsumu as he also stood up.

“Yer just so cute,” Atsumu coos when Ennoshita turns his glare onto him.

“Hmmph.” Ennoshita turns over and sits up. “You should go prepare the bath since you made Osamu put up the cake.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” 

“Yes it is,” Ennoshita says, scooting up on the bed and grabbing a pillow. “You know what Osamu should do?”

“Be your snuggle buddy?” he hopefully asks.

“Clean up the dishes,” Ennoshita answers. “Then we can snuggle in the bath. Atsumu, the tub won’t turn on itself.”

The twins grumble, not wanting to leave Ennoshita alone but they do as told. Osamu quickly sets up the dishwasher, Atsumu picks out a jasmine scented bath bomb and adds the rose petals Ennoshita loves so much (and that’s rubbed off on him too). 

When they’re both done, they return to the bed room and hold back a sigh at how cute their boyfriend is all curled up and clenching a pillow, not asleep but resting his eyes. 

“He’s so cute and then he has that plug in, makin’ him even sexier,” Osamu remarks, admiring how innocent and sexy he can be at once.

“You both know I’m not asleep, right?” Ennoshita asks without opening his eyes. “Is the bath ready yet?”

“Yes,” Atsumu answers, obviously startled, “And I’ll go check on it.”

“How’re ya, love?” Osamu asks, sitting beside the physical trainer and stroking a finger down his cheek.

“I’m feeling just  _ golden, _ ” Ennoshita grins at him, painfully radiant it pinches at his chest. “Today was good, ‘Samu.”

“M’glad,” Osamu grins back softly, leaning down to leave a kiss on his forehead.

“Bath’s ready,” Atsumu interrupts, pushing Osamu aside and carrying Ennoshita bridal style.

“Don’t hit him when he’s holding me!” Ennoshita jokingly scolds Osamu over Atsumu’s shoulder, and Osamu lowers the arm he was about to use on his twin.

Atsumu sticks his tongue out at Osamu, who does the same back to him. 

They reach the tub and Atsumu gently sets down Ennoshita, who pulls out the plug and sets it on the edge of the tub to be washed later.

“Sandwich time again, but I lean against ‘Samu this time,” Ennoshita requests, giving them the classic puppy dog eyes. Luckily they agree to nearly anything without the eyes alone, but they sure are weak for them.

“Got it~” Osamu gets inside the tub as Atsumu turns off the sprout, then helps Ennoshita inside. He settles against Osamu’s chest, nearly purring at the warm water and nice scents. “Perfect.”

Atsumu grins and hops inside, facing the other two and bumping knees with Ennoshita. “I’m the best preparer of baths, I’ll have ya know.”

“Is that so?” Ennoshita asks. “I guess I’ll believe it, Mama Miya showed me pictures of you two in the baths last time we visited. You were dumping a whole bottle of bubble bath inside.”

“Since when did ya get more pictures of us?” Osamu near whines.

“Since I tell her her boys are behaving much  _ much _ better now,” Ennoshita answers with a grin, and Atsumu splashes him.

“I hate how I feel like I can’t answer,” Atsumu muses to himself.

“And smarter, too,” Osamu adds, an ironic twist to his lips as he stared at the blond.

“Fuck ya, ‘Samu!” Atsunu threatens to splash him again, but Ennoshita only sighs loudly.

“I think Mama Miya also offered to show me some teenaged pictures too...” He thinks out loud, and the twins look at each other nervously.

“I was hot back in high school,” Atsumu starts, but Ennoshita only grins at him.

“Oh yes you were!” the physical trainer nods solemnly. “After ya dyed yer hair and learned about skin care.” he says, adopting a thick kansai ben accent that sounded remarkably like Osamu.

“I knew I loved ya at first look!” Osamu cackles out loud as well, looking like he was tearing up.

Ennoshita smiles, resting his arms over Osamu’s. “That early? You were pretty red during the first massage I gave you. I thought it was cute.”

“I loved ya at first look too.” Atsumu rests his chin in the palm of his hand, arm resting on the edge of the bath. “My first thought was that ‘Samu was a horny bastard and no wonder he kept comin’ back. He told me the massages were real old and I thought he was being weird. Then I saw ya.”

“I liked you two from the start, but I didn’t realize it until we were in Osamu’s shop for that reunion. It hit me like a ton of bricks.” Ennoshita presses his toes against Atsumu’s thigh and leans further against Osamu’s chest. “But I didn’t want to be without either of you. I’m glad at how things turned out. Akaashi never fails to remind me how silly I was.”

“Akaashi-san is certainly… an individual,” Osamu says, looking unsure.

“Yer tellin’ me. He has this stare reserved fer when Bokkun says something extra ridiculous and I always get chills whenever he does it. Wonder what Sunarin gets?” Atsumu asks with a laugh, making Ennoshita giggle.

“You don’t wanna know,” is all he says, with a knowing glint in his eye.

“I’m glad he helped ya,” Osamu whispers, nuzzling into Ennoshita’s neck. “I woulda dumped my brother fer ya.”

“Hey!” Atsumu points at him, “I was gonna run ya outta town fer Chikara here.”

Ennoshita sighs loudly again, though the twins know what fondness also looks like on him, and he looks  _ impossibly  _ fond right now.

“No you two won’t.”

“How can ya be so sure.”

“Because I’m here between you two. And I love you both.”

“We love ya too, Chikara.”


End file.
